La Gran Boda
by lizzy.lizz
Summary: Bella esta en Londres a cargo de cubrir la Boda, Edward es su fotógrafo, que pasara mientras ambos realicen su trabajo, Todos Humanos.
1. Prefacio

**Los Personajes de esta Historia, son los de S. Meyer, sus caracteristicas han cambiado, la historia es el recuerdo de la boda de los Principes de Inglaterra, tambien adaptado los nombres. eso, espero les guste XD amm le dedico esta Historia a mi Amiga Eni Chepi, que siempre esta ahi apoyandome y ayudandome :D **

*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*

Prefacio

¿Qué hacer cuando Tus sueños Mas locos se hacen Realidad?

Estaba en Londres… si, Isabella Swan, en Londres, encargada de cumplir la boda real, el acontecimiento más deslumbrante e importante en la década.

Bella estaba muy emocionada, pero a Edward Cullen todo le parecía absurdo.

Aunque el Fotógrafo le abrió las puertas mas exclusivas de Inglaterra, se Burlaba de ella con cínicos comentarios.

¿Realmente creía que era nada mas que una joven reportera, americana, tonta y asombrada?

¿No se daba cuenta que como Lady Roselie, bella estaba pronta para el amor?

Pero los sueños románticos de esta, se trasformaron en amargas lagrimas.

Solo quedaban unos días antes de volver a su país.

¿Edward se daría cuenta de lo significaba para ella, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde?

*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*

**espero les guste, y me dejen sus comentarios. Reviews, cariños, y nos leemos XD**


	2. Vacaciones

**aqui les dejo el primer captulo de la historia, espero de corazon les guste, disfrute escribiendo, los personajes como ya saben son de S. Meyer y las caracteristicas han cambiado un poco solo un poco.**

**saludos :D**

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._

Capitulo 1: Vacaciones

La manera de hablar de la persona que estaba en l teléfono y su lenguaje hizo palidecer a la Señora de Charlie Swan, con un poco de irritación en su voz aparto el teléfono de su oído y pregunto

-¿usted sabe con quién esta hablando? Su voz había sonado mas fría de lo que quería, pero la irritaba aquel hombre.

-si, señora lo siento, pero tenia la esperanza de encontrar a su hija en su casa, es de suma urgencia que hable con ella, me podría ayudar y decirme donde se encuentra su hija.

-bella, esta de vacaciones, se fue unos días a la playa, a casa de sus abuelos. Se supone que esta de vacaciones, volvió a poner un tono de irritación, y debe estar viajando, así que cualquiera sea su urgencia, va a tener que esperar, su voz estaba sonando grosera, pero el lo fue primero- le daré el numero para que la llame mas tarde.

Después de colgar, se sintió mal, como si la conversación la hubiera amargado, no estaba nada de bien que bella se haya relacionado con ese tipo de gente, le hará mal.

La Familia Swan, era una de las familias mas respetadas en Fork, el padre de Bella, Charlie, era un respetado abogado, y su madre se caracterizaba por las obras de caridad que realizaba.

Pero la única hija, había elegido la carrera de periodismo, y con eso relacionarse con gente, la cual no le daban ninguna esperanza sobre el futuro de su hija a Renee de Swan.

Para estos momentos, bella conducía por la carretera, angustiada por la lluvia, como no era clarividente, no sabía todas las cosas que le esperaban, su única preocupación era por el momento el clima.

Sus vacaciones habían empezado y ella había pensado impregnarse de sol, en la casa de sus abuelos, que se encontraba junto a la playa, pero el destino se reía de ella, y tras salir de su casa comenzó a ver como se asomaban esas nubes, que terminaban con su panorama.

La casa, donde sus abuelos se habían retirado con anterioridad, era una mansión grande y blanca, a través de la lluvia veía la fachada familiar, donde se asomaba su abuela, la Señora de Charlie Swan Padre. Trato de ganarse lo mas cerca del cobertizo para estacionarse y poder sacar sus maletas.

-Hola bella, la saludo su abuela desde la entrada, me alegra tanto que hayas podido venir.

Ella saludo con una mano, mientras en la otra sujetaba las maletas, para luego sujetar las revistas que había llevado en sus vacaciones. En un intento de saludar a su abuela, su poca coordinación no la ayudo, y se cayeron sus maletas y algunas de sus revistas, momento en el cual apareció un joven, mas bien corpulento, y de cara pecosa, cuando bella voltio a verlo, estaba ahí, su primo Jake, y antes de que ella reaccionara su primo se inclino a recoger las revistas, y al levantarse la miro con cara de suficiencia.

-tu también has caído con todo ese jueguito de la Boda real, prima, dijo en tono burlón.- yo que creí que con eso de la revolución femenina, no les interesaba nada acerca de príncipes y bodas,

Mas irritada que nunca le quito las revistas a su primo, que no podía dejar de reírse, y contemplo las portadas, donde aparecía el príncipe Emmett, junto a su novia.

Una periodista debe estar enterada de todo, soltó sin controlar su enojo.

- Oh si la gran periodista, alego jake,- que noticia encontraste ahora, un gato atrapado arriba de un árbol, volvió a soltar una risotada.

Bella ya tenia en la punta de la lengua la ofensa para su primo, pero su abuela fue mas rápida, y mando a su nieto a que llevara las maletas al cuarto y le sugirió un baño a bella.

Bella asintió, se sentía tan cansada, necesitaba tanto una ducha, o mejor un baño de tina, su alcoba tenia una tina preciosa la cual al llegar la comenzó a llenar con agua y espuma, relajándose y sumiéndose en sus pensamientos.

La boda real, cuanto me gustaría estar ahí, pero eso no le correspondía a ella, aun no era una periodista reconocida, por lo cual su editor había decidido no enviarla y eso la tenia sumamente triste.

Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su ensoñación, era su abuela.

-bella cariño, estará listo el te, por favor apresúrate. Fue lo único que articulo mi abuela.

El te para la Familia Swan era una tradición, de no se hace cuantos años, desde la llegada desde Inglaterra de los primeros Swan a Filadelfia, y conocer su historia, ellos Vivian como unos ingleses respetando esas costumbres.

Se coloco un parte de jeans y un suéter que hacia marcar su figura, y bajo a la hora del te.

Ahí estaba sentada su abuela, le sonrió y comenzaron a platicar acerca del acontecimiento del año, la boda.

Aunque no voy a estar presente ya me he comprado un traje para esa noche, solo espero que llegue ese día, si es tan apuesto y Hermoso el príncipe Emmett, y su prometida es un encanto. No pudo haber escogido mejor, me pregunto mi abuela.

No lo creo, le respondí, si me conociera a mi, quizás cambiaría de opinión, sonreí a la idea, el príncipe era guapo, el mas guapo de todos, y en algunas de mis fantasías, había soñado con ser yo su prometida, quite la idea de mi cabeza, antes que mi primo y abuela se dieran cuenta.

Aun no ha llegado el hombre ideal para ti, mi querida bella, me respondió con cariño mi abuela.

Sonreí a mi pesar, yo no era una belleza. Era de un metro 63, delgada, con curvas solo en los lugares adecuados, piel pálida y ojos color chocolate, mi pelo era ondulado y color caoba, por la mirada de los chicos al pasar a su lado, sabia que no resultaba indiferente, pero aun así, aun no llegaba el chico indicado, aquel que hiciera encender la chispa e mi interior, a mis 22 años, aun no me había enamorado.

Mi familia estaba realmente preocupada, mis primas todas con novio, y yo aun no, una vez escuche decir, que sería una periodista solterona y amargada, y aquella idea me desagradaba profundamente.

Había escuchado un ruido y era mi abuelo que había llegado de su paseo, corrí a sus brazos como siempre hacia, abrazándome y dejándome en el sillón al siguiente movimiento.

Mi niña, ¿Cómo has estado?

-bien, me tome unas vacaciones del periódico, y aquí estoy.

-deberías haber sido chico, así estarías en la firma, me respondió mi abuelo-

Abuelo, si hubiera querido pertenecer a la firma, no hubiera importado mi sexo, estudie periodismo porque es lo que me apasiona. Le conteste un poco enojada.

Pero me gusta que seas chica, te parecer a tu abuela

En ese momento sonó el teléfono, y luego la criada anuncio que era una llamada para mi

-¿Quién podrá ser? Comente

- alguien muy mal educado, me respondió la chica.

Tome el articular y conteste, un no sabía de que se trataba, así que fui un poco insegura al contestar

-hola, si con quien

- Isabella Swan si sabes lo que te conviene, traerás en este momento tus pies a esta oficina, y cuando digo ahora, es en este instante.

-pero señor Marcus, estoy en la playa donde mis abuelos, tardaré al menos unas tres horas en llegar.

-no se como lo harás Isabella, pero te quiero aquí, antes de tres horas, si sabes que te conviene y que le conviene a tu carrera, así que el tiempo pasa chica, apresúrate. Y colgó el teléfono de una manera grosera.

Que se creía, estaba de vacaciones, era mi jefe, pero eran mis vacaciones, pero algo en su tono, y un poco de mi instinto me decía que debía acudir a mi trabajo.

Manejaba ya de vuelta al periódico, mientras recordaba como me había despedido apresuradamente de mis abuelos, sin poder dar una clara respuestas a sus interrogantes. Conduje mucho más rápido de la velocidad establecida, pero es que era urgente ese tono, y mi curiosidad también lo era, por lo tanto tenía que llegar.

Llegue dos horas después, me presente en la oficina de mi jefe, al verme sonrió, y me dijo

Veo Señorita Swan que usted si sabe lo que le conviene.

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._

**ya espero lo hayn disfrutado, y perdon por no hacer aparecer aun a Edward, pero ya viene, cariños y no olviden dejar suys comentarios :D Pequeña**


	3. Londres

**Hola, aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo de este fic, de verdad espero les guste y dejen sus Reviews**

**con cariño, Pequeña**

**º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.ºº.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.ºº.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.ºº.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.ºº.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.ºº.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.ºº.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.ºº.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.ºº.º.º.º**Capitulo Dos Londres.

Veo Señorita Swan que usted si sabe lo que le conviene.

Era mi jefe, Marcus Vulturis, me indico que lo esperara por un segundo en su oficina, mientras contestaba una llamada telefónica.

Mientras caminaba, me preguntaba que era lo tan urgente que había interrumpido mis vacaciones el primer día de ellas, tenía que ser algo de la columna femenina, ya que después de Angela, yo era la Segunda a cargo.

La voz de la secretaria me interrumpió- buenas tardes Bella, ¿Cómo estuvieron las vacaciones?- no sabía decir si su voz sonaba o no sarcástica, pero simplemente no quise contestar y entre en el despacho de mi jefe.

Era un despacho grande, donde en medio estaba su escritorio, junto con un sillón y una silla de visita, las paredes estaban adornadas de títulos y premios que había obtenido en lo personal y como periódico. Tenia una biblioteca bastante surtida, los periódicos del día a un lado de su escritorio, una maquina de escribir y muchos papeles desparramados, que pobre de aquel que se atreviera a mover una sola hoja de su lugar.

Escuche la puerta y voltee, Marcus, pidió que me sentara con un gesto y me pregunto.

-bueno Isabella Swan, ¿sabes porque estamos ahora aquí?

-por la columna femenina, del periódico, fue lo único que se me ocurrió en el momento, y la cara de mi jefe, no fue de muchos amigos, así que asumí que me había equivocado.

-esa es tu columna o no, si no, no te hubiese llamado, no lo crees, me respondió con un tono irónico

En ese momento estaba mal, había viajado por mas de dos horas, estaba en mitad de mis vacaciones, hambrienta, cansada y sucia, y este sujeto me sentaba en su oficina, para decirme algo que hubiera podido decirme por teléfono, que se creía. Estaba apunto de pararme e irme a mi casa, cuando me interrumpió-

-Ángela se ha enfermado, apendicitis, será operada mañana. Me dijo

-que pena, no sabía, quizás sea mejor visitarla mañana. Dije.

-Tienes pasaporte, pregunto.

-si, si lo saque el año pasado cuando tenía que viajar con mi madre.

-eso esta bien, por ese motivo te necesitaba acá, créeme no tengo mucha fe mandándote, pero como eres la segunda a cargo, creo que te corresponde-

Mandándome, donde me iba a mandar, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, pero mi mente se negaba a creer, para que necesitaba pasaporte, si no iba a viajar, a menos no a donde mi corazón quería, mientras luchaba con la parte que me decía que no podía ser, mi jefe lo confirmo.

-a Londres contesto el, estarás a cargo de cubrir la boda real.

Estaba a punto de saltar a sus brazos o simplemente saltar por toda la oficina, pero algo de cordura tenía y me controle.

La boda real, señor, dije

Si, si esa misma, tendrás que ocupar el lugar de Ángela, me miraba como dudando de mi capacidad-¿tienes donde anotar?

Claro, donde ha visto a una periodista sin su libreta de anotaciones, y saque la mía.

cuando llegues a Londres, estará esperando por ti, Feliz Mason, el es el director del periódico de Londres y estará a cargo de tus noticias, acudirás a él como si acudieras a mí, me miro aun dudando. Mira Bella, no pido que me traigas una primicia, eso es algo que no podrás, allá no es como acá.

¿Cómo pregunte?

Acá nosotros somos el cuarto poder, creo que si insistieras podrías hasta obtener una entrevista privada con el presidente de la república, allá no, allá la prensa no es nada, nadie hablara, nadie te contara detalles, están preparados solo para decir, lo que la Realeza quiere contar.

Lo mire con cara de duda, no me imaginaba que pasará eso, como periodista uno debe indagar y encontrara todas las respuestas, pero en ese momento no me atreví a contradecirle, estaría en Londres, en la Boda Real, viendo como el Hombre mas cotizado de todo el mundo y mas hermoso, se casaba con su adorable y hermosa princesa.

Supe por ahí también que Ángela, es un poco consentida por su editor, y no le gustan los vuelos largos, así que viajaras en el express a Londres y te alojaras en una habitación del Hotel Delfín. Me miro dudativo y exclamo.

Prácticamente te estoy mandando de vacaciones Bella, así que has un buen trabajo. Comenta las cosas que a ustedes las mujeres, les gustaría leer y disfruta, porque cuando vuelvas te hare trabajar hasta que me supliques por un descanso.

Asentí y me despedí de mi jefe, estaba demasiado feliz para pensar en otra cosa, mañana viajaba a Londres, a las 3 de la tarde salía mi vuelo, y estaría cubriendo el evento mas importante del año, mas bien el evento mas importante de todo el siglo.

Mi jefe, ya me había dicho que seria difícil, sola en una gran ciudad, sin nadie a quien recurrir, excepto a la persona de la cual me di los datos. Además del recelo a la prensa, se despidió solamente diciéndome, que no esperaba mucho, que solo noticias que mantuvieran felices a las lectoras, lo otro lo podían sacar de otras cadenas.

Pero su desanimo, no me afecto, estaría en Londres. Isabella Swan en Londres.

**º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.ºº.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.ºº.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.ºº.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.ºº.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.ºº.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.ºº.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.ºº.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.ºº.º.º.º**

**y bien, que les parecio? les gusto??? en el proximo capitulo habra mas sorpresas, y tambien aparecera por quien tanto suspiramos, al menos yo XD **

**pero quiero su opinión, debería incluir un P.O.V de Edward??? dentro del capitulo, o un capitulo solo para él?**

**bueno, eso, espero realmente les guste, cariños, un abrazo y nos leemos:D**

**no olviden dejar sus Reviews, =)**


	4. Primer Encuentro

**Hola chicas, primero que todo quiero disculparme por el retraso en subir el capitulo, he estado con dos semanas estresadas haciendo mi practica en la u, y a penas he tenido tiempo, así que espero les guste este capitulo, un abrazo a todas, cariños :D**

**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&**

Capitulo cuatro.

Primer encuentro.

Estaba en el Avión rumbo en Londres, el capitán nos había confirmado que en solo cuatro horas estaríamos ahí. Y ya estaba impaciente, intente dormir, no podía, dentro de poco estaría en Londres, conocería parte de mi Historia, y estaría también en la Boda Real. No podía ser mas feliz.

Debo admitir que sentía un poco de envidia de Lady Rose, ella era guapa y estaba con el hombre mas guapo del mundo, el Famoso Príncipe Emmett, que no daría por estar en su lugar, pero la vida no es así, el normal de las personas no encontraba a un príncipe azul, ni siquiera a algo que se le pareciera, no se enamoraba a primera vista y no era completamente feliz, pero no podía admitir eso, yo era una mujer moderna, que no necesitaba a ningún hombre al lado para ser completamente feliz, pero tenía miedo, no quería conformarme con ser una periodista sola, y amargada, como había dicho mi primo.

Mi abuelo siempre decía que yo tenía todo para ser feliz, y que cuando llegará la persona adecuada yo sabría con exactitud quien era, también consideraba que mi nombre estaba hecho para mi, era una persona bella, pero yo no les creía, había salido con algunos chicos, entre ellos unos amables y otros completamente con manos largas, pero aunque si me habían gustado, no había sentido esa chispa, las mariposas y el levantar el pie cuando te besa, nada de eso, a mis 22 años, no me había enamorado. Y eso me ponía muy triste. ¿Qué pasaba si no encontraba nunca a mi Chico? Yo no quería estar sola, si bien amaba mi profesión, quería un compañero.

Ahhhh estoy realizando el mejor viaje de mi vida y mi carrera periodística, y a mi me preocupa si encuentro o no al chico de mis sueños, Bella Swan concéntrate en tu trabajo, ya veremos lo demás después. Comencé a sacar mi libreta para empezar alguna nota con respecto al viaje, pero fui interrumpida por la voz de la azafata.

Buenas tardes, hemos llegado a Londres, les pediré por favor, que con cuidado bajen y se dirijan a buscar su equipaje, Muchas gracias por viajar con Nosotros, hasta pronto.

De repente me congele, era una chica, estaba sola, en un país del cual no conocía nada, excepto el idioma y algo de historia, pero nunca había estado sola, horror, me paralice. ¿Cómo me las iba a arreglar de aquí en adelante?

Ya nos estábamos bajando del avión, mi equipaje estaba de los primeros, así que no me demore nada, pero comencé a poner nerviosa, como iba a llegar al Hotel y además como encontraría la agencia de periodismo aquí, si ni siquiera sabía como encontrar la salida para tomar un taxi y que dirección debía darle, me comencé a desesperar cuando lo escuche

Señorita Isabella Swan, por favor dirigirse a Informaciones

Me estaban llamando a mi, quién podría ser, quizás mi editor, había pedido a alguien que me fuera a buscar, quizás el editor de Londres me habría venido a buscar, estaba en eso cuando otra vez escuche mi nombre en los parlantes, estaba caminando hacia informaciones, cuando choque con alguien, estaba apurado, me ayudo con mis cosas, mientras me levantaba del suelo.

-lo siento, no me había dado cuenta, estoy un poco apurado, perdón.

La voz que escuche era la voz mas dulce y hermosa que había escuchado jamás, pero eso no es nada, el era extremadamente bello, no había palabras para describirlo, debe tener unos 25 años, 1.85 mts, tez blanca, pelo cobrizo y desordenado, una sonrisa algo enigmática y unos hermosos y profundos ojos verdes. Ohhh para Isabella yo había dicho eso de la persona que me boto, en que estaba pensando, cuando me acorde nuevamente en donde estaba, volvió a sonar mi nombre en el altoparlante, y me dirigí hacía informaciones.

Había ahí una chica rubia, alta, pero que llevaba un escote que simplemente no dejaba nada a la imaginación y estaba coqueteando con alguien, pero no me di cuenta de quien era hasta que estaba demasiado cerca, oh no, el chico guapo otra vez, me sonrojo aunque no sabía bien el motivo, debe ser el hecho de que recién había tropezado y ahora me encontraba aquí perdida en investigaciones, o simplemente que era extremadamente guapo, para bella, no lo conoces, piensa con la cabeza, no con los pies, me recordaba a mi misma.

Llame a la chica, su identificación decía Lauren.

-buenas tardes Srta Lauren, soy Isabella Swan, mi nombre sonó por el altoparlante

Me miro de pies a cabeza, con cierto dejo de desdén, que no entendí y ahí me di cuenta que no era el único que me miraba, el joven con el que había tropezado también me miraba de manera un poco frustrante. O al menos eso era lo que me daba a entender.

-si, señorita Swan, tenia una voz algo nasal y muy poco femenina, este señor la busca, y antes de que pudiera continuar el se presento.

-buenas noches, mi Nombre es Edward Cullen, El Señor Felix me pidió que viniera a recogerla, perdón pero me costo ubicarla, lo siento pero esperaba a una mujer viaja, fea y feminista, no a una chica, recién salida de la universidad

Hice un gesto de pocos amigos, como que esperaba a una viaja, por ser joven no era diga del trabajo, me sentí mal, quien era el, para tratarme así, lo mire con el seño fruncido esperando una disculpa, pero el estaba ahí sin decir nada, solo me observaba con esa extraño gesto de molestia en el rostro.

**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap, se que aun no se entiende muy bien la historia… es que los capítulos anteriores eran para que entendieran un poco a esta bella, les adelanto que el próximo capitulo es un POV de Edward, contando un poco de él hasta el día que conoce a bella. Así que nos leemos pronto**

**Cariños y espero sus Reviews**

**Pequeña**


	5. Nuevo Trabajo

**_Hola, perdon por el retraso, se que he sido un poco descuidada, pero aquí va lo prometido es deuda, el POV de Edward, espero les guste_**

**_Liz_**

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-**_

POV Edward

Nuevo Trabajo.

Caminaba por las calles de Londres, siempre he vivido aquí, y no me molesta, es mi mundo, mi espacio y mi trabajo, puedo realizar todo lo que quiero aquí y no me imagino en ningún lugar que no sea Londres.

Ya estaba atardeciendo y el parque se encontraba con niños y niñas jugando junto a sus padres, saque mi cámara y comencé a tomar varias fotografías, podrían servirme mas adelante, estoy pensando en comenzar a realizar un libro con los efectos de la Boda en la gente de Londres.

Había unos niños junto a un perro, estaba a punto de sacar la foto, cuando mi móvil me interrumpió, espero que sea algo bueno, o ya vera.

-Hola, habla Edward

-hola Edward, soy Felix

- ah hola, como has estado, como esta el periódico, creo que con todas esas periodistas feministas, debes estar mas que loco

-que chistoso, Edward, si esta lleno y me acaban de llamar de Forks que viene alguien más y de eso quería hablar contigo.

-¿Qué pasa? Otra periodista no te causara problema, que es lo que te tiene preocupado?

- ya ire directo al grano, necesito que me hagas un favor inmenso, ha llegado mas gente de la que tenia pensada y me falta personal, podrías tu sacar algunas fotos para ella? Sabes que no te lo pediría si no fuese necesario.

. ¿tengo alguna opción de rechazarme?

-La verdad no, me debes un favor y es la forma que tengo de cobrármelo, lo siento amigo.

Se cree mi amigo, y me da este trabajo, pero tiene razón, le debo mas de uno – claro Felix, no te preocupes, yo trabajare con ella.

-Edward además de eso, necesito que la vayas a buscar al aeropuerto, llega en dos horas y yo estoy a punto de entrar a una junta, así la conoces y puedes trabajar mejor con ella.

Gruñí, no estoy seguro de que el allá escuchado, esta bien, ahora tu serás el que este en deuda conmigo, Félix, le dije.

-esta bien, mira su nombre es Isabella Swan y viene en el vuelo desde la localidad de Fork.

Esta bien, ahí estaré que te vaya bien en tu reunión, y me debes una chao

-chao y Gracias Edward.

Si no fuera porque el me salvo de una hace tiempo, no hubiera aceptado, ya tengo bastante trabajo para estas semanas de la boda, para además hacer de fotógrafo de una vieja amargada y feminista, que debe andar por todos esos detalles, que leen las adolecentes. Si definitivamente serán 2 semanas demasiado largas.

Me subí en mi flamante volvo, y comencé a conducir al aeropuerto, ahora tenía un leve problema, como voy a reconocer a Isabella y voy un poco tarde.

Acelere y estacione mi volvo al llegar al aeropuerto, me baje casi corriendo, el vuelo debió haber llegado hace unos 5 minutos, y yo no se donde se ha metido esa mujer.

Estaba cansado, con sueño y hambre, buscando a una mujer con la que me habían impuesto trabajar, ah que feliz era mi vida, notese el sarcasmo, al decir aquello.

Me dirigí a informaciones, fue lo mas prudente que considere, y le pedi a la chica que llamara por alta voz a la Isabella Swan, luego me dirigí hacia el desembarque de los aviones quizás tenia suerte y la encontraba, o mejor aun había perdido el vuelo y no vendría.

Estaba distraído en mis pensamientos, cuando sentí que chocaba con alguien, por instinto trate de ayudarla, comencé a recoger sus cosas, mientras ella se ponía de pie.

-lo siento, no me había dado cuenta, estoy un poco apurado, perdón le dije, me contesto

-no se preocupe, también estoy algo apurada, la voz de la joven era suave, musical, quise ver su rostro, y me encontré con una chica de unos ojos café profundos, un pelo castaño, que caí sobre sus hombres, era pequeña y frágil. Me di unas ganas de abrazarla, me recrimine, desde cuando tenía ganas de abrazar a chicas que no conocía, tenia alrededor de unos 21 años, era muy linda, de repente volvió a sonar el nombre de Isabella en el altoparlante, y me acorde de "mi trabajo" ella también se fue como si la hubieran llamado, me dirigí nuevamente a informaciones, y ahí estaba ella.

-Hola Srta Lauren, soy Isabella Swan, mi nombre sono por el altoparlante.

¡QUÉ! ELLA ERA CON QUIEN IVA A TRABAJAR, no se porque reaccione así, simplemente no puede ser, se supone que es viaje, feminista y solterona, o no?

-Hola soy Edward Cullen, el Señor Felix me pidió que la recogiera, perdón pero me costo ubicarla, lo siento pero esperaba a una mujer viaja, fea y feminista, no a una chica, recién salida de la universidad

Si al principio al saludarla se había sonrojado, ahora estaba completamente enojada por el comentario, parecía un gatito mojado que se cree león, me reí de la imagen, recuperándome al segundo como ella me ha afectado así, solo con unos segundos no puede ser, me había enfadado, espero no se note en mi rostro

-hola, soy Isabella Swan, periodista de Forks, vengo a cubrir la boda real, me dijo con un poco de orgullo en su voz.

-yo seré su fotógrafo, ahora por favor déjeme ayudarla, debe ir a su hotel, y después presentarse en su trabajo, yo solo vine a buscarla por un favor que le debía a Felix.

Seguía viéndome con esa cara de incomodidad, caminaba atrás hasta que se detuvo frente a mi auto.

¿Qué pasa? Le pregunte.

-¿Cómo se que es usted con quien voy a trabajar? Me contesto, ya estaba un poco aburrido de la situación, quería irme a casa, y simplemente dormir, no era algo común lo de un viernes por la noche, pero no necesitaba, le conteste con mas enojo del pensado.

-mire, sabe tengo hartas cosas que hacer, estoy cansado, y solo he venido a buscarla porque me lo han pedido, ahora si quiere llama a su jefe y le pregunta, aquí tengo mi identificación, no soy un violador en serie, quiero dejarla en el hotel y simplemente irme a mi casa, esta de acuerdo?

Me miro algo asustada, se que no debí hablar así, pero realmente quería descansar, asintió y se subió a mi coche sin hablar.

Estas serían dos semanas sumamente largas.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bueno espero les haya gustado el cap, se que simplemente e s un poco raro, quizás mas adelante entenderán un poco a Edward y el porque reacciona así, y bella también esta un poco recelosa de la hostilidad que emana de Edward, bueno espero les guste, un abrazo y gracias por leer**

**Pequeña Liz**


	6. Visita a Londres Estilo Cullen

Hola a todos disculpes la demora, simplemente no tuve tiempo, lo siento, aquí les dejo el capi, espero les guste… un abrazo liz-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo cinco " Visita por Londres al Estilo Cullen"

**Pov Edward**

Sabia que mi comportamiento no era el mejor, simplemente estaba cansado, tuve que realizar el trabajo de Felix, simplemente porque el tenía una junta, pero eso no debía ser una escusa, el comportamiento que tuve con esta chica estaba totalmente mal, así que simplemente debía hacer algo para intentar arreglar el asunto, mas que mas eran dos semanas las cuales debíamos trabajar.

**Pov Bella**

Me subí un poco asustada y muy molesta al coche de Edward, quien se creía que era, el favor que le debía al Señor Masen debía ser muy grande para que hiciera algo que realmente odiaba, porque entonces que otra razón lógica había para que hiciera esto.

No conversaban, simplemente ella miraba por su ventana, maravillada de todo lo que veía, ya era de noche cierto, pero no por eso se iba a perder la vista, era su primera vez fuera del país, y quería aunque fuera disfrutar un poco el trayecto al hotel, a pesar de que la compañía fuera mala.

-es la primera vez que visitas Londres, me pregunto con su aterciopelada voz, Alto! Yo había dicho eso de su voz, que me pasaba

- si es la primera vez que visito Londres, tenía que venir el año pasado, pero por problemas personales, se cancelo el viaje.

-es un buen destino de turismo. Me contesto

No, no es solo turismo, mis tatarabuelos viajaron de Inglaterra a Forks, así que siempre quise conocer el lugar de donde vengo, o más bien de donde viene mi familia.

- y de que parte. Exactamente de Inglaterra viajaron. Se veía algo interesado en mi respuesta.

-de eso no estoy segura, quizás averigüe algo estando aquí, aunque no creo que tenga tiempo con todo esto de la boda real, hay tanto que cubrir y tan poco tiempo. No puedo creer que estoy aquí, aun debo pellizcarme para saber que no estoy soñando.

- ¿ de verdad estas emocionada con todo lo de la boda real, o es algo mas? Pude notar la burla al hablar.

-para mi carrera significa mucho, pero no es solo eso, es el simple hecho de estar aquí, en el lugar donde se realizara la boda mas grande y esperada por todos.

.jajajaja simplemente es una cosa romántica, oh Dios debí imaginarlo

-que tiene de malo. Le pregunte algo molesta.

-no, no, deje de poner esa mirada ingenua enamoradiza cuando piensa en la boda real, ya tengo bastante con sacar las fotos, para mas encima tener que lidiar con una jovencita que anda en las nubes, pensando en como le gustaría que esta fuera su boda. Hagámoslo de la manera profesional señorita Swan, por favor.

Simplemente lo mire molesta, y me di vuelta a mi ventanilla para observar el paisaje, no se dedico a hablar mas, y yo no quise seguir con esa persona arrogante, anti boda real.

Iba por la autopista, no había mucho que observar, pero prefería mirar ahí, antes de mirar a mi acompañante, unas millas mas nos salimos de la autopsita, doblamos por una avenida semi urbana, pasando por un hermoso parque.

Kensington Gardens, comenzó a hablar Edward, el Albert Memorial a la izquierda, el Albert Hall a la derecha.

Y como íbamos avanzando, también fueron avanzando los edificios hasta encontrarnos en la zona comercial de Knighsbridge.

Será mejor que abras bien los ojos, tal vez reconozcas algo, me dijo Edward, como si yo no estuviera con mis ojos bien abiertos. No quería perder ningún detalle, miraba hacia su izquierda donde el estaba el inicio de otro parque, a la derecha un muro alto, con lanzas como escudo escondía cualquier cosa detrás de el, cuando el coche se detuvo en un alto, vi una silueta maciza de una fachada monumental, blanca e iluminada, la cual estaba coronada con estatuas doradas y una fuente en donde corría agua. Estaba en medio de la rotonda, estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que si no hubiera sido por el aviso de Edward me pierdo lo siguiente un edificio que a causa de la luz de los focos tenia un resplandor dorado, habían varias ventanas iluminadas y por ultimo un balcón.

Ohhh el palacio de Buckingham!!! No lo podía creer

-muy bien un 7 en su lección de historia universal, hablo secamente, y en este lado estamos en el mall, es por aquí por donde pasará el cortejo de la boda dentro de dos semanas, solo dos semanas, gracias a Dios, nunca será demasiado pronto para mi.

Sin si quiera tomar en cuenta su cinismo, comencé a disfrutar simplemente lo que tenía frente a mi, era una amplia avenida arbolada, donde ya estaban listos los mástiles blancos con coronas doradas y puntas de lanza en lo alto. En apenas dos semanas Lady Roselie iría en un coche de cristal por esa avenida, disfrutando lo que en este momento estoy viendo, y ansiosa de llegar donde su novio, el príncipe, la estará esperando.

Ese día sería especial, la gente estaría reunida por el camino, con sus pañuelos blancos, despidiéndolas, al lado de su carruaje irían guardias a caballo escoltándola, y se vería feliz y ruborizada, era común en la Lady ruborizarse pero ese día seria de felicidad.

Apenas puedo creerlo, estaré aquí, susurre mas para mi, pero aun así Edward me escucho y otra vez al cinismo.

-probablemente lo vería mejor si se quedara en casa y lo viera por televisión, ese día Londres estará lleno de gente, atestado, no podrá ni siquiera moverse a causa de la multitud, que el cielo nos ayude, por favor

-no me importa, estoy aquí, y eso es lo que me interesa, dije firme, mi sueño echo realidad, que mas me daba que pensará el.

-¿aunque llueva? Replico el con todo burlesco

-aunque nieve, ahora estoy aquí y el mal tiempo no me hará retroceder. Hace dos días estaba deprimida en Phonix porque estaba lloviendo, pero ahora estoy en Londres, si llueve será parte del día, para mi estar en Londres es mi sueño, dije con convicción.

-esperemos que no se trasforme en pesadilla cenicienta, me dijo, regalándome una sonrisa torcida, oh no otra vez mi subconsciente me engaña… estoy aquí por trabajo, solo eso.

-mire llegamos a Trafalgar Square.

El auto paso por una especie de arcada, entre grandes edificios y salió por una intersección donde pude observar por un lado, la columna de Nelson que se eleva hacia el cielo, con leones de broches echados junto a la base y rumorosas fuentes detrás.

El transito obedecía el cambio de luches, dejando atrás ese hermoso paisaje. A pesar de ser tarde había aun mucha gente pasando por los parques, y todas partes disfrutando la vista.

Pronto llegamos a las brillantes e iluminadas calles de soho, estas estaban llenas de gentes, desde el auto, con la ventanilla baja, se sentía el olor a los hot-dogs y el sonido de voces, todo un bullicio. Era como si todo el mundo se hubiese puesto de acuerdo, entraban y salían de restaurantes, bares. Paseaban en la calle, se sentaban el las bancas, había risas y conversaciones, era un ambiente feliz, la gente disfrutaba, estaba alegre y lo demostraba.

Este es Eros, me hablo Edward, apuntándome hacia una estatua ubicada sobre unos escalones, en el centro de la intercesión. La estatua era una imagen de un joven alado, que se mantenía perpetuamente en las puntas de sus pies después de lanzar una flecha. Siguió mirando y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en Piccadilly Circus, lo había visto frecuentemente en películas, y era aun mas emocionante estar ahí.

Edward giro su coche por una amplia avenida, la cual estaba llena de letreros iluminados de tiendas y otros, de los cuales en su gran mayoría mostraba decoraciones alusivas a la boda real.

Y esto, me dijo Edward, es una visita para conocer Londres al mas puro estilo Cullen. Me hubiera gustado poder haberle mostrado mas cosas pero realmente estoy cansado, y espero que usted tenga deseos de instalarse en su hotel.

La verdad por mi, hubiera seguido viendo mas aun, estaba tan despierta, tenía la adrenalina a mil, pero tenía razón, el estaba cansado y quería descansar. Y el efecto de la adrenalina se estaba llendo, y el cansancio del avión y el viaje y l emoción de todo la estaban dejando mal, no sabia realmente si reir o llorar, pero por ahora debía descansar.

Muy bien, hemos llegado, Edward paro el motor, salió del auto y me abrió la puerta del copiloto.

Estaba tan perdida viendo lo caballero que era, que no me di cuenta donde. Así que pregunte

-¿Dónde hemos llegado?

-para ser periodista, observa muy poco, otra vez el sarcasmo, me indico, y frente a mi estaba el letrero "hotel Delfín"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y que tal, estoy perdonada? Espero que si, nos leemos en el próximo un abrazo y bye bye!


	7. Desafios

**Hola, bueno aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero lo disfruten… es un pov de bella..**

**Un abrazo nos leemos al final… lizzy**

**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.**

**Capitulo seis **

**POV Bella**

Me ayudo a llevar los bolsos a recepción, pese a mi protesta, yo bien podía arreglármelas sola, llegamos al vestíbulo del hotel, y fui a hablar con el recepcionista mientras Edward me seguía.

-muy buenas noches soy Isabella Swan tengo una reserva.

-hola, muy buenas noches, bienvenidos al Hotel Delfín, aquí esta su llave, la habitación, 212, le puedo ayudar en algo mas.

-si por favor, puede enviarme un café y emparedados al cuarto, y mañana a las 7 y media mas café con todos los periódicos.

-¿todos?

-todos los que pueda conseguir, soy periodista y estoy aquí para cubrir la boda real.

El señor estaba respondiendo algo, pero no lo escucho, miraba a Edward que tenia en su rostro una mirada burlona, por sus confesiones. No sabia porque le molestaba tanto eso, ella estaba orgullosa de su trabajo, que más a él.

Cuando un chico intento tomar sus cosas y subirlas a su habitación, Edward simplemente se negó.

-no, no se preocupe, yo llevo las cosas, la dejare en su habitación y bajaré, me encargaron dejarla sana y a salvo en su habitación, y es eso lo que pretendo.

Cuando el ocupo la palabra "encargaron" me dieron ganas de golpearlo, yo no era ningún encargo de nadie, yo era su colega, alguien con quien debía estar a la par, no simplemente "alguien a quien cuidar"

Cuando subieron al ascensor, ni siquiera hablamos, y no sería yo la encargada de romper el silencio tampoco.

Llegaron a la puerta de la habitación, Edward abrió, dejo las maletas en el lugar y me miro.

-Gracias, no tenías porque molestarte.

**-no es ninguna molestia**

- mentiroso, lo dije bajo, pero estoy segura que me escucho, como que no es una molestia, si recién acaba de decir que era un encargo,

Gracias, le agradezco por ir a buscarme, debía tener muchas cosas que hacer.

-**era lo menos que podía hacer**, pero sus palabras fueron convencionales, no con sentimiento, y no se porque eso me molesto

**- bueno, lo mas probable es que nos veamos mañana, señorita Swan, trabajaremos juntos, así que espero descanse, muy buenas noches y aquí le dejo mi tarjeta con mi numero, cualquier cosa llámeme..**

Buenas noches, respondí, lo acompañe a la puerta y quede desconcertada, este hombre definitivamente es bipolar, cambia de animo cada dos segundos.

Cuando cerré la puerta, tome conciencia de que me encontraba en una ciudad extraña, en una habitación de hotel y que estaba extremadamente sola, no conocía a nadie, bueno mas bien si, a una persona, pero esta era tan bipolar que no sabía si realmente lo conocía o no. Me había dejado su numero, lo podría llamar estaba segura de eso, Edward Cullen se había trasformado en todo un enigma para mi.

Estaba sola, y también realizando el mayor trabajo que me hayan asignado antes y me entro pánico, soy joven e inexperta en este juego, como lo haré, y si lo hago mal, mi jefe me despida, y seré una vergüenza no solo en mi trabajo, si no también como una Swan.

Me estaba entrando una crisis de pánico así que decidí tomar una ducha, pero vio la tina y visto que vengo de una viaje tan largo y agotador, me prepare un baño de tina, estaba cansada y me dormí en la tina, cuando desperté el agua ya estaba fría. Me coloque mi pijama y fui hacia la ventana.

Se veía toda la calle, los anuncios de los distintos negocios y también los anuncios de la Boda real.

Mañana tenía que salir por esa puerta y recorrer esas calles de las que conocía muy poco y además presentarse con su nuevo jefe y empezar a buscar información que claro, todos los periodistas buscarían. Seria un día agotador. Me fui hasta la cama y no se en que momento de la noche me dormí, simplemente tenia mucho mas sueño del que me había imaginado.

Me despertaron unos golpes en la puerta, eran ya las 7 y media, me levante a atender, era del servicio del hotel, me trajo mi café y todos los periódicos del día, le di una propina y por la cara de la joven fue demasiado, debía también aprender entonces sobre el dinero y cambiar algo en sencillo, cualquier gasto en contra me lo descontarían de mi sueldo, de eso estaba segura.

Me dirigí a mi cama, el café estaba absolutamente delicioso, pero estaba demasiado cansada como si solo hubiera cerrado por un momento los parpados y no que hubiera dormido por mas de 7 horas.

Pero el café ayudo para despertar las neuronas y con un poco de animo, comencé a hojear los periódicos, para saber que novedad había.

La verdad no había mucha nueva información, así que como no había mas que hacer tenia que cumplir y presentarme en el trabajo, se comenzó a formar un nudo en mi estomago, y si no les gustaba. Que nervios, quería parecer Brillante y eficiente, por lo cual tome una ducha para despertarme por completo y al elegir mi ropa opte por unos vaqueros blancos y una blusa roja y un pañuelo que combinara atado a mi cuello. Mi pelo era un caso aparte, pero lo solucione con un peine, atándolo en una coleta. Me mire en el espejo, mi rostro siempre pálido, puse un poco de gloss en mis labios, y mis ojos cafés me miraban con incertidumbre, ¿realmente había creído manejar bien todo esto, como lo hubiera hecho Ángela? ¿Soy lo bastante profesional? Si, claro que lo soy… pero una cosa es decirlo y muy diferente creerlo, me fui antes que comenzara una crisis de angustia.

Me tome todo mi desayuno al estilo inglés, esperando que esto ayudara a levantar mas mi animo y no que me causara nauseas, pero ya era un paso, baje a la recepción cambie mi cheque y pedí a la recepcionista que llamara un taxi.

El cielo estaba nublado, con indicios de lluvia. Menos mal había traído un impermeable. Para mi gran deleite uno de los grandes taxis negras estaba esperándome fuera del hotel, el conductor le pregunto si era ella la persona que lo había llamado, asentí y muy caballerosamente me abrió la puerta. Le di la dirección de internacional Eclipse, el periódico de Londres y partió en el confortable coche.

-¿es su primera vez en Londres, preciosa, me preguntó el taxista.

-si, me sonroje, no estaba muy acostumbrada a los cumplidos.

-¿es como usted esperaba? Pregunto el chico.

Mire hacia afuera, la ciudad estaba completamente en movimiento, autos camiones, negocios, oficinas, y respondí- no exactamente, esperaba mucha niebla y hombres pequeños con pantalones a rayas y sombreros de hongos.

-oh, me contesto. La verdad hombres así vera algunos por ahí, pero la niebla, quizás ha visto demasiadas películas viejas, porque una niebla así no se ha visto desde hace muchísimos años.

Mientras el manejaba hacia bastantes comentarios sobre los lugares que pasaban llamando su atención por lo que estuve asomándome continuamente por las ventanillas del coche.

Habían edificios donde la piedra brillaba tanto, era casi blanca y estatuas y fuentes rodeadas de hermosos arboles verdes, el hermoso césped y las plazas y parques salpicando por la ciudad. Por todas partes se podía ver señales históricas, y se sentía que era muy extraño estar en un lugar donde antes habían estado reyes y reinas, donde aun paseaban reyes y reinas. Me sentía como en una clase de historia, pero en vez de sumergirme en el libro estaba en realidad en ese lugar.

Luego llegamos a la calle indicada y frente a mi se encontraba mi nuevo lugar de trabajo.

-aquí estamos preciosa, Internacional Eclipse ¿Es usted Periodista?

- sii, si, vengo a cubrir la boda real, le conteste de manera emocionada, es que aun no me lo creía por completo.

-mujer de suerte, me contesto, va a ser un día fantástico. El Buen príncipe Emmett, que Dios lo Bendiga y Lady Roselie se merecen lo mejor, voy a beber una copa a su salud, quizás ese día me toque trabajar pero aun así lo celebrare, no siempre hay una boda así de maravillosa hay que celebrar.

-si eso mismo pienso, le pague el boleto de viaje y le deje una propina por su agradable conversación. Y camine hacia las oficinas del Internacional Eclipse.

Las oficinas estaban alojadas en un edificio alto y estrecho, situado en una calle donde habían muchos mas edificios de ese mismo aspecto. Un par de escalones me llevaban a la puerta principal. Mas allá estaba el vestíbulo donde una chica rubia estaba sentada detrás del escritorio, la recepcionista pensé.

_Hola, soy Isabella Swan, vengo a Hablar con el Sr Felix Masen.

-Hola, soy Jessica, espere un momento, la comunico.

Llamo por el teléfono, comunicando que estaba aquí, ella era una chica más o menos de mi edad, era bastante bonita, rubia y de pelo largo, simpática pensé, sería bueno conocer a alguien mas aquí. Me propuse hablar con ella, no sería malo tener una amiga.

-oh, Señorita Swan, el Señor Masen la espera, suba las escaleras y la primera puerta a la izquierda esa es la oficina.

Al hablarme me di cuenta que me evaluaba con la mirada, simplemente era muy joven para este trabajo.

-gracias, y por favor solo dime Bella, le conteste.

-bueno Bella en ese caso solo dime Jess, nos vemos luego.

-hasta luego.

Subí las escaleras, mis pasos sonaron por todo el vestíbulo mientras subía la escalera. La oficina era fácil de ubicar, cuando encontré la puerta, me arregle el cabello, me pare derecha y aclare mi garganta, me sentía como si fuera a entrar en la oficina del director, golpee la puerta, bastante mas fuerte de lo que me habría gustado.

-adelante, sonó una voz grave dentro.

Pase, la oficina era pequeña, abarrotada de archivos, con un par de sillas, una chimenea y un muy gran escritorio en desorden detrás del cual se sentada un hombre alto, con una melena gris, pero aun así parecía atractivo para su edad. Levanto la mirada evaluándome y preguntándose que diablos hacia ahí.

-es usted el Señor Masen.

-si, soy yo, y usted es?

-soy Isabella Swan, vengo del Periódico de Forks

-que usted es… dejo la frase inconclusa, pero aun así no disimulo su desencanto, y ahí supe que otro mas que me consideraba demasiado joven para manejar el trabajo, hay va la lista otro mas a quien debía probarle que era capaz de realizarlo. Por lo tanto debía ser fuerte y tener mucha confianza en mi misma y no confesar, como realmente quería, que me encontraba aterrada en este nuevo desafío, con un pez que dio un salto demasiado grande y ahora se ahoga en tierra sin ser capaz de llegar sola al agua otra vez.

Se puso de pie, extendiéndome la mano a forma de saludo

-bienvenida a Londres señorita Swan, espero haya llegado bien, siéntese por favor.

Había una sola silla, de aspecto duro, que enviaba claro un mensaje, "no eres bienvenido, di lo que tengas que decir y sal"

-muchas Gracias Señor Masen. Y tome asiento.

-esta bien instalada, me pregunto, ¿Qué tal le parece el hotel? Bien entiendo que Edward Cullen la fue a buscar anoche, y que después de todo fue capaz de encontrarla, anoche lo llame tarde para averiguar que tal había llegado, me dijo que bien, hubiera ido a buscarla yo, pero en ese momento me encontraba en una conferencia de prensa, si no hubiera sido por eso, la habría ido a buscar yo, marcos me dijo que debía cuidarla, pero sin embargo no me dijo que usted era tan joven.

-no me habría enviado si no creyera que soy competente, le conteste con mayor seguridad de la que realmente sentía.

No, tal vez no, dudando de su respuesta. Bueno pero para ser franco, en este momento tengo muchas cosas en mano, así que solo le informare cual es la situación aquí y usted puede manejarse sola, marcos me ha dicho que la ha dejado en completa libertad.

Es cierto, le conteste pero sintiendo que mi confianza disminuía considerablemente ya que simplemente me estaba diciendo de la forma mas amable posible que no quería que lo molestara con mis problemas.

Me informo acerca de la sala de reporteros donde podría escribir a maquina mis artículos, los cuales debían estar listos a mas tardar a las nueve de la noche anterior a la publicación, preferentemente antes así nos evitamos el desgaste nervioso. La oficina me suministraría cualquier cosa que necesitara en lo referente información y archivos y una vez que las notas estuvieran terminadas, se trasmitirían por correo electrónico a Forks.

-no creo que haya muchas cosas interesantes hoy, me dijo, haber la Reina tiene que inaugurar un puente mañana, pero eso la verdad no le incumbe a usted, piensa ¿tener un articulo para hoy?

-no, realmente mi primer articulo lo tengo que enviar el lunes el primer articulo, y hoy solo es jueves, pienso arreglar hoy las cosas y mañana tendré el articulo listo.

Me miro con atención ahora, pero no quitaba esa mirada de que quizás era demasiado joven por lo que me sorprendió su comentario

Tal vez el viejo marcos no sea tan tonto después de todo, luego sonó el teléfono y contesto, ¿si? Oh bien estará abajo en un momento, gracias. Bueno Isabella, Edward esta abajo, no es su línea oficial de trabajo, pero lo hará bien, así que buena suerte.

Se levanto para volver a estrechar mi mano, y en ese momento me sentí nuevamente sola, ahora todo estaba en mis manos otra vez, pero recordé que Edward me esperaba abajo, y eso me produjo una sensación agradable, no, no estaba sola, no tendría que trabajar sola, pero no era eso, la idea de pasar estas dos semanas en su compañía no me desagrada totalmente.

**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.**

**Aquí otra vez yo al final…**

**Espero les guste, se que no sale Edward aca pero el próximo capitulo estará mejor, ya comenzaran a trabajar juntos, por lo cual pasaran mas tiempo juntos y eso traerá complicaciones en cuanto a sus sentimientos y sus reacciones…**

**Espero les haya gustado..**

**Un abrazo nos leemos pronto…**

**Lizzy **


	8. Frustrada

Hola!!!

Primero que todo les quiero agradecer por sus comentarios, no saben cuanto me alegran, así que aquí va un poco mas de la historia de este fotógrafo y la periodista… espero les guste… nos leemos abajo bye!

Capitulo siete

Frustrante

Baje las escaleras lentamente, no me apetecía mostrar mi ya muy mal sentido del equilibrio, y ahí estaba su fotógrafo hablando animadamente con Jessica, ¿Por qué a ella si era capaz de sonreírle y comportarse animadamente? Y porque Jessica se mostraba tan encantada de hablar con él, y de que el le sonriera, era obvio, el era el perfecto Edward, un tributo a la perfección y a la amabilidad, lastima que esto no fuera un concepto general, ya que con ella se ganaba el premio a la hostilidad.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa mascara de indiferencia hacia ella, ¿Qué le había hecho? Tan duro era para el soportar estas semanas de trabajo juntos, otra vez me preguntaba que favor debía, ya que no creía que esto lo hiciera por gusto.

-Buenos días, me saludo, su sonrisa automáticamente se borro y su expresión cambio a una mas sombría.

-buenos días, le conteste con el mismo tono, que tenia Edward que hacia que me comportara así, me irritaba tan solo con su presencia de indiferencia, si hace algunos momentos había pensado que trabajar con no me desagradaba totalmente, pero que equivocada estaba, esto seria una condena para mi.

-¿estamos listos? Vamos debemos comenzar a trabajar.

Y con esto salió caminando hacia la salida, no sin antes dirigirle un hasta pronto a la secretaria, no se que, pero algo dentro de mi se removió con esa escena, que tenia ella que yo no, porque a ella la trataba bien. Claro ella era bonita.

Mi autoestima y mi animo descendía, pero me acorde porque estaba aquí, la boda, y lo haría mi trabajo de la mejor manera posible.

Me despedí de Jessica y lo seguí, el caminaba majestuosamente, con la cabeza en alta, yo lo seguía intentando por todos los medios no tropezar y una duda paso por mi mente, ¿Dónde iba? No quería que Edward fuera testigo de mi desorientación, y el no saber a que lugar dirigirme. Y en eso se dio vuelta e hizo la pregunta

-¿y a Donde vamos primero?

-Tomemos un taxi, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, eso me daría tiempo para decidir a que lugar ir, y además no desorientarme, era una idea brillante.

-oh, no nada de taxis, ahí el echando a la basura mi idea brillante, los taxis son caros y cualquier lugar que quieras conocer en Londres podrás llegar caminando, todo esta a una distancia razonable, y además todo el mundo camina en Londres, es la única manera de conocer bien la ciudad.

Me examino de pies a cabeza, me sentí mareada, como si se me hubiese olvidado algo, claro, si, ya se que se me estaba olvidando, el respirar, vamos bella, recuerda como respirar, sentí mis mejillas teñirse de rojo, lo ultimo que me faltaba frente a Edward, ahora me molestaría.

-me alegra que te hayas puesto zapatos cómodos, aunque al final del día sus vaqueros quedaran sucios, intente no elegir pantalones blancos acá, se camina mucho. Y ¿Dónde vamos primero?

Me moleste de la manera en que criticaba mi ropa, el me miraba por mi ropa y por si se me ensuciaba, y yo ahí olvidándome de respirar, que tonta había sido así que conteste un no sé. Estaba bastante molesta.

-entonces quiere que yo decida por ti, entonces ven acompáñame, ven por aquí. Una de las primeras cosas que debes hacer al estar en un lugar nuevo es comprar un mapa-

Me estaba desesperando, me hablaba como si se dirigiera a una niña pequeña, que sale a su primera excursión. Sin esperar mi respuesta, se lanzó a caminar a largos pasos-claro como el tenia unas piernas largas y atléticas- yo tuve que casi correr y mordiéndome el labio para no pedirle que fuera mas despacio, debía conservar algo de mi dignidad.

Doblamos en una esquina y pese a que iba casi corriendo, tuve conciencia de que me encontraba en el centro del periodismo del mundo, todos los periodistas les gustaría estar ahí, cubriendo este episodio de la historia, y yo tendría esta oportunidad. Le emocionaba caminando en las calles donde albergaban las oficinas de periódicos más famosas del mundo, se moría por decir un comentario, pero claro su compañero de trabajo Edward, lo más probable es que se riera de lo infantil que era.

Edward se detuvo frente a una papelería –aquí podrás comprar el mapa, ¿tienes dinero británico?- pregunto el. –por supuesto- le conteste y me dirigí al encargado para comprar el mapa, pero fui incapaz de resistirme a comprar otras cosas, junto al mapa habían unos recuerdos dela boda real, así que compre unos lápices y un llavero que llevaban a la pareja real retratados, eran tan lindos, estaba contenta con mi compra, pero toda alegría se evaporo al ver el semblante de Edward, su mirada sardónica y burlona.

-necesito los lápices- me defendí, mucho antes que me preguntara- además colecciono llaveros-

-si usted lo dice…- me replico- aunque claro si me lo pregunta, encuentro que este negocio de la boda se ha escapado de todo control, esto se esta trasformando en un gran mercado-

-pero no para las personas mas íntimamente involucradas- le respondí, Edward resoplo con disgusto.

-se me había olvidado lo entusiasmada que esta usted con todo este asunto, gran Dios, todo el mundo tiene que ajustarse los cinturones, hay millones de personas sin trabajo, y solo porque una pareja da el gran salto…-

No lo deje terminar- es que no es cualquier pareja ¿no?, es el príncipe, su futuro Rey- como podía verlo así, como no podía ver lo emocionante de la noticia.

-si y probablemente si pudiera hacerlo a su modo preferiría casarse tranquilamente en alguna iglesita en el campo sin tanta ceremonia, no quisiera estar en su lugar por toda la fortuna del mundo. Contesto él.

Yo lo mire con frialdad, o intentando mostrar esa indiferencia frente a su cabello desordenado y como se reflejaba el sol en ellos, se veía realmente atractivo, pero todo eso se iba cuando miraba esos ojos esa mirada de fastidio frente a esta situación. Porque era así.

.y si te sientes así, ¿Por qué aceptaste este trabajo? Le pregunte

-porque tengo que ganarme la vida, de todos modos tenia que dar vueltas por ahí con mi cámara, necesito material para un libro que estoy haciendo.

-¿Qué clase de libro?- De verdad tenia curiosidad.

.me encargaron que hiciera un registro visual del verano de la boda- lo dijo con total indiferencia y otra vez nacía en ese enojo hacia él y su postura anti boda.

-como es posible que haga eso, si odias este trabajo, ¿Cómo puedes?

-es un espectáculo demasiado bueno para perdérselo. Pero no se ilusione pensando que estoy interesado en el aspecto romántico, porque no lo estoy, todo lo que intento registrar es el efecto que la boda causa en la gente común.-

-lo que haces es mirarlo con ojos envidiosos- estaba muy molesta, como veía solo ese lado, este era el acontecimiento mas romántico y solo veía el efecto que causaba en las personas.

Una sonrisa se formo en su cara cuando dije eso, y un hoyuelo en una de sus mejillas, se veía adorable, porque tenía que ser tan atractivo y a la vez tan odioso, que tenía Edward Cullen que causaba ese efecto en mí. Unas de sus manos sostuvo mi codo para guiarme a través del cruce lleno de gente, y solo ese gesto hizo que corriera un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo. Era una sensación nueva, y eso me perturbaba. Era frustrante no saber porque tenia el ese efecto en mi. Estaba molesta, y el orgullo me impedía preguntar hacia donde nos dirigíamos, el cuando pudo soltó mi codo, y tuve una sensación de vacio, como que me faltaba algo, aunque no sabía exactamente que.

Seguí caminando a su lado, su paso había disminuido por lo cual no fue difícil mantener su ritmo, doblaron una esquina y Edward se detuvo frente a un hermoso edificio, de anchos escalones, con pilares y pórticos que se levantaban hacia el cielo, quede maravillada, sabia que había visto este lugar antes, no recordaba donde, pero era muy lindo, estaba ensimismada que no me di cuenta que Edward me miraba, un sonrojo subió a mis mejillas y Edward aparto la vista, mirando también el edificio.

-pensé que te gustaría ver el lugar donde su Alteza Real va a despedirse de su libertad- dijo Edward- esta es la Catedral de San Pedro

Perdón por lo corto del capitulo, pero les dejare un adelanto para el próximo, estoy de vacaciones, intentare escribir mas, y estoy en una nueva historia, pero avanzare mas capítulos antes de subirla…

Gracias por leer, no saben como me alegran sus comentarios… un abrazo nos pronto

Lizzy

Adelanto: próximo capitulo, Sentido de orientación.

Para probar que tenia sentido de orientación, comencé caminar, pare al llegar a la calle, y mire antes de cruzar, comencé nuevamente a caminar cuando recordé que acá se manejaba al otro lado, pero ya era tarde un bus (buses de Londres, esos de dos pisos) venia hacia mi….

Bueno eso es parte de lo que viene en el próximo capitulo, además de la visita dentro de la catedral donde Emmett y Roselie darán el si.

Yap espero les haya gustado un abrazo! Bye!


	9. Sentido de orientación

**Hola, bueno aquí voy con un nuevo capitulo de la boda real… estaba hace algunos dias, pero estoy con problemas con internet, y por eso no lo habia podido subir, espero me perdonen... tambien espero que hasta ahora les haya gustado la historia y este capitulo va dedicado especialmente a tres personas… que siempre me dejan sus reviews y me animan a continuar…**

**Dili Cullen**

**Rei hino Cullen**

**Sweet Doll**

**Muchísimas gracias por comentar siempre… nos leemos abajo, un abrazo lizzy!**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo 8**

Sentido de orientación.

La entrada de la Catedral ya estaba cubierta de andamios para las cámaras de televisión, las cuales llevarían las imágenes de la boda a todo el mundo. Un renovado sentimiento de admiración y asombro me inundó, mientras subía los escalones para entrar a la fría capilla, había cientos de turistas maravillados justo a toda la arquitectura de Cristopher Wren.

En la parte que me encontraba, los colores eran suaves, y había solo tonos naturales. Las sencillas sillas de madera en hilera sobre un puso ajedrezado de mármol blanco y negro. Incluso las ventanas eran de cristal claro. Era el lugar perfecto para la boda, todo era un cuento de hadas.

Me imaginaba a lady Roselie, en su traje de novia, entrando por la misma entrada donde estaba caminando yo y el príncipe Emmett esperándola al pie del altar, estar enamorada era lo mas lindo pensé.

Luego volví a mirar el suelo del lugar, el mármol era resbaladizo, y los agujeros en las rejas labradas podían resultar sumamente peligrosos para los tacos altos de la Lady, eso me preocupo, pero cuando lo comente con Edward simplemente me miro con esa mirada tan suya de indiferencia hacia la boda y agrego una nota de sarcasmo, diciéndome que casi creía que no habían pensado en eso antes, claro que ese día habría una alfombra roja, para evitar cualquier daño, pase por alto el comentario de Edward y me concentre en lo que al menos la lady no tendría problemas con el piso en su día.

Un grupo de escolares acompañados de un guía visitaban ese día la Catedral, el murmullo de sus voces parecía perderse en los amplios espacios bajo el techo abovedado; de cada lado, los polares acanalados se levantaban en grandes arcadas por encima de las estatuas de mármol blanco. Era precioso, seguí el camino que se supone ese día seguiría la novia, y al llegar al final, había una gran cúpula arriba.

Estaba todo preparado para los medios de televisión, al lado de la cúpula esta el espacio destinado al coro. Toda la catedral explotaba en color, el reluciente oro de las pinturas deslumbraba los ojos, y la luz atrapada en los mosaicos de cristal brillaba en colores, mientras mas abajo veía la magnificencia de la madera tallada. Bajo los altos soportes, las luces de pantalla anaranjada iluminarían la música de los cantantes de coro, y mas allá se encontraba el altar mayor, el cual estaba enmarcado de pilares retorcidos y dorados sobre el fondo irisado de la ventana de vitrales. Estaba escuchando la información que daba el guía a los escolares y tomando notas de lo que veía con mis propios ojos, me sentía como Alicia en el país de las maravillas, todo era extremadamente lindo y perfecto para ese gran día.

Me acerque a una de los sacerdotes de la iglesia, pregunte acerca de la boda, el sacerdote me informo que la ventana encima del altar mayor era de la American memorial Chapel, dedicada a los compatriotas que murieron en la guerra. Esa misma ventana, que significa mucho para tantos, enviaría su luz coloreada sobre el príncipe Emmett y Lady Roselie, ese detalle le gustara a sus lectoras, porque simplemente a mi me fascinaba, sentía el nudo en mi garganta, ante la emoción de esta boda.

Busque con la mirada a Edward, pero no lo vi en ningún lugar, así que decidí que lo buscaría mas tarde, pague el billete de entrada para el ambulatorio junto al coro y para la American Memorial Chapel. Esta era un esplendor de dorados paneles de madera y rejas de hierro labrado que protegían el pequeño atar, con la espectacular ventana en lo más alto. El libro del recuerdo estaba abierto en una caja de cristal, y mire los nombres que figuraban, preguntándome si entre una de sus paginas figuraría alguien de los Swan.

De repente me sentía impaciente por conseguir fotografías, donde estaba Edward Cullen, no iba a ser de gran ayuda si se desaparecía cada vez que lo necesitaba, si bien había olvidado mi cansancio y sobre todo mi mal humor, este volvió a parecer al tener que buscar a mi fotógrafo, camine hasta el inicio de la catedral, donde miles de turistas contemplaban la fachada.

No estaba, simplemente Edward había desaparecido, sin ni siquiera decirle, que clase de compañero tenía, estaba realmente irritada y sin aliento, después de buscarlos por todos lados, hasta que lo encontró, estaba en uno de las capillas laterales, fotografiando a las personas que pagaban dos libras para que su nombre quedara impreso en un documento que agradecía su donación, el cartel decía "Compre dos minutos de Historia"

-¡Por el amor de Dios! Hace años que te busco, ¿Dónde te habías metido?- pregunte irritada.

Me ignoro por completo, siguió tomando sus fotos y al llegar a la última, dejo su cámara y me miro

**- te dije que te encontraría en la entrada principal en diez minutos, fuiste tu la que no llego a tiempo-**

-¿Cuándo dijiste eso?

-**estabas mirando la cúpula y la ventana del American Memorial Chapel**

-oh, realmente no te oí, estaba a millas de distancia-

-**pero me respondiste, claro pero supongo que estabas demasiado ocupada para tomar nota, hasta quizás hayas estado soñando con estar ahí, junto a tu príncipe encantador, planificando tu propia boda-**

El sarcasmo con el que pronuncio estas palabras fue demasiado, además se le añadía una nota de verdadero fastidio, pero mi enojo era demasiado, para decirle algo a cambio, porque se tenia que fastidiar tanto con el tema de la boda, y que si yo hubiera estado soñando despierta, no tengo acaso derecho a mi cuento de hadas, a mi final feliz, a encontrar a mi príncipe.

-la verdad es que no importa lo que yo estuviere haciendo, se supone que estas aquí para ayudarme ¿Cómo se supone que podemos trabajar juntos si vas a desaparecer la mitad del tiempo? ¿en que me ayuda eso?-

-no desaparecí- me contesto con un poco de fastidio aun- pensé que usted estaba haciendo lo que le dije, fue un mal entendido, pero ahora estas decidida a malentenderme a mi, ¿o me equivoco? De modo que para ahorrarnos toda esta pelea, ¿Qué es lo que quiere que haga?-

-necesito que tome fotos de la capilla americana, especialmente del vitral, y vistas generales de la catedral- le conteste segura.

-esas ya las hice- me informo brevemente- así que como ya terminamos aquí, porque no se sienta, descansa sus piernas un momento y continuamos con nuestro trabajo, mientras ustedes descansa sus piernas, yo iré a sacar algunas fotos más-

Dicho eso se fue, estaba mas que claro que no la quería con el, pero porque eso dolía tanto, era obvio que el sabía de fotografía, pero porque la dejo ahí, y no le pidió que la acompañaba, estaba mas que claro, no era de su agrado, y en que momento llegue a pensar que pudiera ser de su agrado, si somos totalmente diferente, jugamos en ligas distintas y el era mucho para mi.

Después de un rato, Edward apareció, diciendo que había tomado una buena cantidad de fotografías y que estaba seguro que más de alguna me serviría para mi reportaje.

-ya ahora, que hemos hecho todo aquí, vamos- me contesto.

-me parece una muy buena idea- le dije, pero esta vez a pesar de que Edward seguía con su paso militar, no me preocupe por seguirle el paso, simplemente camine a mi ritmo. Este hombre era completamente exasperante, y había empezado a echarle la culpa de mis problemas, aunque sabia que era una actitud irracional, pero a alguien había que culpar ¿o no?

En el umbral de la catedral, me detuve un momento a contemplar la visión que tendrían los novios, perdón los esposos al salir de ahí, estarían llenos de promesas, ilusiones, esperanzas de una vida juntos, de que su amor florecería cada día mas, no habría momento mas feliz para ellos, que este día. Saldrían al mundo como dos en uno, ya no serían cada uno por separado, si no que serian uno, y Dios le daría su bendición, las campanas sonarían para ellos.

Claro que para mí, era muy distinto, no había nada que brillara, ni mucho menos campanas que sonaran, y si bien estaba en Londres, no estaría ahí para ver esa gran boda, ese amor manifestado ante todo, pero me prometí a mi misma, que aunque tuviera que estar entre la multitud, estaría ahí, viendo a los esposos comenzar su nueva vida.

Cuando salí al fin de mi ensoñación, encontré Edward mirándome fijamente, estaba al lado de la estatua de la reina Ana, no se porque, pero su mirada me hizo sonrojar.

-ya es hora de que comamos algo, me dijo Edward, mirando ahora su reloj- si vamos ahora, evitaremos la hora mas aglomerada y podremos seguir trabajando mas tarde si es eso lo que desea.

-como digas- y levante mis hombros en señal de lo que decidiera estaba bien, era mas bien una indiferencia, pero el pensamiento de sentarse frente a una mesa con comida y algo para beber, no se le hacia para nada incomodo, y debía admitir que sentarse en una mesa a comer con Edward le atraía muchísimo mas- ¿Dónde sugiere que vayamos?- le pregunte luego.

-¿me estas pidiendo consejo? Simulo asombro, haber podemos ir al Cheshire Cheese, si quiere, si es que tienes interés en viejos lugares pintorescos, vale la pena visitarlos.-

-parece interesante- le conteste- ¿Dónde queda?

-retrocediendo por el mismo camino por el cual vinimos, esta a un paso de Fleet Street- me contesto.

Para probar que tenia sentido de orientación, me puse en marcha, suponiendo que el me seguía, camine y solo pare en el cordón de la vereda para mirar al transito hacia mi izquierda antes de cruzar. No venia nada, había empezado a caminar para cruzar la calle, cuando una fuerte mano la aferro y tiro de mi, me encontré envuelta en los brazos de Edward, iba a comenzar a protestar por su brusquedad al abrazarme así, cuando un inmenso autobús rojo paraba a mucha velocidad, dejando tras de si una ola de polvo y humo, y como bien debía de recordar no había llegado del lado izquierdo, mas bien del derecho.

-¡IDIOTA!, exclamo Edward después, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos, estaba realmente furioso.- ¡si no puedes recordad de que lado se maneja en Inglaterra, por lo menos mira para ambos lados- su tono era de una furia, se estaba pellizcando el puente de su nariz, en un intento por calmarse, eso al menos creo.

- no había necesidad de ser tan brusco- conteste con lagrimas en los ojos. Estaba a punto de llorar, y no quería hacerlo frente a él, no debía haberme tratado tan bruscamente. Lo empuje para alejarme de el, me soltó y me frote el brazo, donde sus dedos minutos antes habían estado- mañana definitivamente estaré llena de moretones-.

-¿hubieras preferido que te aplastaran? Me pregunto otra vez con su tono sarcástico.

Por un momento nos quedamos viendo fijamente, y sentí otra vez mis mejillas arder, estaban rojas, porque solo con una mirada suya hacia que mis mejillas se sonrojaran, me voltee y esta vez si me fije que la calle estuviera despejada, mire a ambos lados antes de cruzar, camine con Edward tras de mi, el mantuvo su paso, mientras yo caminaba por la activa avenida, podía afirmar que había una pequeña parte de Londres que ahora le resultaba familiar.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-**

** que tal, que les pareció el capitulo? Espero les haya gustado, el próximo capitulo se llamara "agua y aceite" creo que ya saben a quienes se refieren… un abrazo, se cuidan y nos leemos pronto., me voy por unos dias, bueno hasta el domingo a Ovalle, asi que no estare conectada, ademas les quiero contar que termine bien mi semestre y desde el 27 comienzo la practica profesional :D y que les tengo una nueva historia que espero de corazon les guste... un abrazo nos leemos pronto bye!**


	10. agua & aceite

**Hola niñas/os como están?? Espero que muy bien… antes de todo quiero hacer una aclaración, que se me olvida en todos los capítulos, así que lo hare aca….**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la genial mente de S. Meyer, y la historia, es una novela romantica, la verdad es que la idea general es de Mary Chistopher…. Pero solo la idea general, porque he ido adaptando la historia según escribo…**

**Después de esta aclaración, chicas aquí va el noveno capitulo…**

**No se cuantos quedan, porque voy escribiendo de a poco… y espero les guste, y les tengo un regalito al final, que espero les guste mucho…**

**Y con eso nos leemos abajo… un abrazo **

**Lizzy**

**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.**

**Capitulo nueve**

Agua y aceite.

Seguí caminando, sabia que Edward venia tras de mi, pero llegado un momento ya no sabía donde mas avanzar, así que tuve que darme vuelta y encarar a Edward.

-y ahora ¿Dónde?-

-justo cruzando esta calle, por favor mira para ambos lados esta vez, ahí caminas y veras el cartel, hay un callejón estrecho hacia un patio, claro eso si no te importa comer sola en una taberna.- me dijo con indiferencia.

Me desanimo considerablemente que no quisiera comer conmigo, pero aun así igual lo enfrente.

-pensé que iba a venir conmigo a comer.- su cara era sin ninguna emoción, pero sus ojos centellaron cuando me contesto:

-esa era la idea, en general, preferiría comer acompañado, pero como camina a veinte pasos de mi, pensé que quizás te gustaría comer sola.- hizo una pausa y su mirada tenia un poco de tristeza, pero fue solo un poco, enseguida se borro y siguió con su discurso- Enfréntese a la realidad señorita Swan, ambos somos como el gua y el aceite. De modos que, al menos que me necesite para sacar mas fotos hoy, prefiero librarla de mi presencia, y así ambos estamos mas cómodos, ¿no le parece?-

¿Qué diablos quiere decir? Por supuesto que quería que se quedara conmigo, odio estar sola, especialmente en lugares desconocidos, más aun a la hora de la comida, y en un país lejano. ¿Realmente me dejaría sola?

-a menos…-me dijo Edward con un tono burlesco- que usted prefiera que yo me quede- y sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida tan suya y que desde que llego a Londres era mi favorita, ¡Bella en que estas pensando! Es totalmente opuesto a ti.- me corregí a mi misma, hasta donde podía llegar mi mente, si no era capas de controlarme.

-la verdad, Sr. Cullen, usted puede hacer lo que quiera, no se sienta responsable de mi, soy adulta y se cuidarme sola- le respondí utilizando su mismo tono, su ceja se levanto con ironía y me contesto:

-si hay que decir, que lo has demostrado bastante bien, si hubiera estado por ti misma, probablemente en este momento estarías perdida o en algún hospital después de haberte tirad debajo de un autobús. Eres demasiado condenadamente testaruda para tu propio bien- concluyo, su mirada era entre molesta y enternecida. No definitivamente el casi accidente me estaba jugando una mala pasada. Luego me miro fijamente y continuo- los dos tenemos que comer, tanto da si lo hacemos juntos, como si no, pero por favor ¿me prometes que no intentas arrancarme la cabeza cada vez que abra la boca?- y puso esa sonrisa condenadamente encantadora a la cual no podía resistir, pero debía buscar algo de cordura en mi mente… ahh si un comentario sarcástico para que no note mi turbación.

-lo hare, claro si dejas de ser tan sobre protector- me dedico una sonrisa y tomo mi brazo para conducirme entre unos coches, no proteste, debía portarme mucho mejor al estar con el, además que se sentía muy pero muy bien sentir su tacto.

Llegamos al lugar del cual me había hablado, este estaba oscuro, eran uno de esos rincones silenciosos que abundan en Londres y de los cuales debes visitar al estar acá. Era un callejón donde se apiñaban viejas construcciones, las cuales eran pequeñas y oscuras y una estaba entre abierta, dada a ver una entrada de escalones curvados por el paso de los años, y había una reja para poner protegerlos y a la vez servir de baranda para bajar. Estos escalones conducían a un vestíbulo angosto, el cual tenia el piso cubierto de aserrín, el piso era de madera, las paredes de piedra, si al principio el lugar le pareció un bar de mala espina, ahora encontraba este lugar precioso, estaba en un típico bar de Londres, quizás cuantos años tenia, quienes habían pasado por ahí, estaba realmente feliz de poder estar ahí, y tenia que reconocer que esto también se lo debía a Edward.

Caminaron hacia el área del comedor, estaban caminando cuando de repente llamaron a Edward.

-Hola Edward!-grito una voz, de un hombre joven, al ver de donde provenía la voz, me voltee y un chico de alrededor unos 24 años, alto, pero no tanto como Edward, de pelo rubio y ojos azules, se acerco a Edward y le estrecho la mano -¿Dónde has estado escondido?- le pregunto.

Edward respondió cautelosamente – por ahí- y luego como si recordara que estaba ahí, me presento.

-Mira Mike, ella es Isabella Swan, Isabella el es Mike Newton-

-hola, Isabella, encantado de conocerte- me dijo, dedicándome una sonrisa, luego se dirigió a Edward y le comento- ¡pero que buen gusto tienes, hombre! Siempre encuentras lo mejor- Edward no contesto, se limito a asentir con la cabeza, y le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos, como era posible que el no se diera cuenta. Mike la saco de sus pensamientos cuando se dirigió nuevamente a ella.

-bueno Isabella, ¿puedo ofrecerte un trago?- me percate que solo se dirigía a mi, pero quizás era solo mi imaginación.

-claro, me encantaría un jugo de naranja, y por favor dime solo bella- le conteste.

-Bella, te queda perfecto el nombre, y ¿no quieres nada mas fuerte?- Pregunto.

-no, gracias, no bebo- me limite a contestar,

Mike me miraba raro, realmente me sentí incomoda, después de un momento comento – eres americana, ¿Dónde te encontró Edward? Yo nunca he encontrado una mujer como tu.-

Sus comentarios realmente estaban fuera de lugar, no sabia que contestar, pero Edward respondió por mi –estamos trabajando juntos, y Mike si estas invitando yo quiero una cerveza, por favor.

Vi que Mike asentía y se dirigía a la barra a pedir los trago, luego fui consiente que me sentía despeinada y sucia, me excuse y me dirigí al tocador, se encontraba al subir unos tramos de la escalera de madera, pase junto a la cocina, de donde salía un estupendo olor. Todo el edificio era de piedra y madera, era como estar en cuento de hadas.

Al llegar al tocador, me moje la cara, quería despertar, había dormido bastante, pero aun así tenia demasiado sueño, me peine y al ver que mi pelo no pensaba cooperar, me hice una coleta, me puse gloss en los labias, y me dije que tenia que ser mas amistosa con Edward, mas que nada trabajaríamos juntos, el destino era el culpable, y si bien él ya había dicho que ambos eran como el agua y el aceite, y estaba totalmente de acuerdo, al menos podría trabajar amablemente con el, mas que nada me había ido a recoger al aeropuerto, y era mi fotógrafo, además de haberme salvado la vida, definitivamente debía ser mas amable con él. Así que me mire al espejo y coloque mi mejor sonrisa, dispuesta a utilizarla en el momento adecuado. Me resultaba fácil, era un poco obvio y mas que incomodo la manera en que me trataba Mike, pero al menos el ambiente se relajaba con los intentos de galantería por su parte.

Con esa nueva decisión Salí del tocador y me dirigí hacia el lugar donde estaban, por lo que me di cuenta, Mike se había auto invitado a comer con nosotros, lo cual no me molestaba, hacia que el ambiente fuera mas llevadero.

Nos dirigimos a la mesa, nuestras bebidas ya estaban en su lugar, Edward y Mike se sentaron frente a mi, parecía como si fuera expuesta a un interrogatorio, lo demás estaba mas que bien. Llego el mesero, y ordenamos, la verdad no tenia mucho apetito, así que ordene carne con ensaladas, Edward eligió carne y papas y Mike, una variedad de carne también.

Mientras la comida llegaba, Mike hablaba sobre lo que hacia, era un comerciante y tenia varios puestos distribuidos por Londres, por lo cual disponía de mucho tiempo libre… llego la comida, y Mike aun no se callaba, parece que hablaba por todos, cuando ya termino de contar su vida otra vez puso su atención en Edward y en mi.

-Todavía- le dijo a Edward- no logro entender donde la encontraste Edward. Y eso de que trabajan juntos, siempre pensé que te gustaba trabajar solo oh, es ¿acaso ella tu modelo?- le pregunto Mike a Edward.

-nada de eso, contesto Edward realmente incomodo con el tema- solo estoy ayudando a la señorita Swan, ella esta aquí para cubrir la boda real y yo solo saco las fotos para ella.- termino de hablar y me dirigió una mirada fría, y ahora ¿Qué había echo?

-¿de modo que eres periodista?- se dirigió Mike a mi, y en sus ojos había interés por el tema. Alentada por esto empecé a hablar de mi trabajo, de lo preocupada que estaba de realizar mi gran misión, Mike era un excelente oyente, me hacia preguntas inteligentes, parecía fascinado por mi trabajo, además de alentarme a hablar mas sobre mi "gran misión" estaba realmente entretenida hablando con Mike, pero al mirar a Edward podía ver que estaba un poco enojado con la conversación, pero no entendía porque, al fin había encontrado a alguien que no me molestaba por lo de la boda, aunque debo admitir que extraña los comentarios de Edward, pero poder sentirme orgullosa de mi trabajo también me agradaba.

-entonces, si recién llegaste ayer, no has tenido tiempo de conocer la ciudad, ¿Qué te parece que sea tu guía? ¿o tienes planeado algo mas para mas tarde?- Mike me pregunto solamente a mi, y eso realmente me hizo sentir incomoda, acaso no se daba cuenta que había llegado con Edward, el era mi compañero de trabajo. Mire a Edward intentando que el me ayudara, o me sacara de eso, no me apetecía una salida con Mike, pero el solo se limito a contestar:

-tengo mi propio trabajo que hacer, y mas vale que empiece de una vez, pagare la cuenta- levanto su mano y llamo al camarero.

-no, Edward, no te preocupes, yo pago la comida, tengo una cuenta de gastos- le conteste, y no debí, haberlo echo, porque la mirada que me dirigió fue de esas "si las miradas matasen" o "quédate con la boca cerrada". Después de su mirada asesina, se levanto de la mesa, puso unos billetes ahí, y se despidió de Mike de la mano, y se dirigió hacia mi.

-bueno, la veré luego, y ya sabes como ponerte en contacto conmigo si me necesitas- y luego de eso se acerco mas a mi, mi respiración se paro, y estoy mas que segura que mi rostro estaba mas que colorado.

-y deberías sonreír mas a menudo, te queda muy bien.-

Y antes de comprender que era lo que había querido decir, Edward ya se había ido, típico de el, cuando comenzaba a confiar en el desaparece, dejándome con la respiración acelerada ante su cercanía y con las mejillas coloradas, y lo peor dejándola en manos de Mike. No entiendo a Edward, definitivamente somos como el agua y aceite.

POV Edward

¿Qué tiene bella? ¿Por qué ejerce ese nivel de atracción hacia mi? No llevamos ni dos días enteros de conocernos y ya estoy pensando en ella. Se que no estuvo bien dejarla con Mike, pero que quería que hiciera, si se notaba que estaba cómoda ahí, le sonreía y hablaba sobre su carrera y sueños de profesional, la verdad me sirvió mucho que Mike estuviera, porque pude conocer mas a Isabella, pero me gustaría que fuera a mi a quien me contara todas esas cosas.

Pero no, yo no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ella, si desde que llego hemos solamente peleado, porque ella es capaz de derrumbar todas mis murallas.

La única solución es mantenerme lo más alejado de ella, pero ¿Cómo? Si tenemos que trabajar juntos, pero eso no debe ser un problema, es eso, un trabajo y ella se ira en dos semanas y ni se acordara de mi, y yo tampoco, pero algo me dice que no será tan fácil como lo pienso.

Isabella Swan representa un misterio para mi, pero nada mas que un misterio- musite en voz baja – o al menos de eso te intentas convencer- maldita conciencia.

**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.**

**Hola… y que tal? Les gusto su sorpresa… es que había dejado de lado a Edward, y estaba quedando como el malo, y esa no es la idea, es solo que se le están derribando los muros … ¿pero porque tendrá esos muros??**

**Y que tal Mike??? Creen que ese será su único papel en la historia??? **

**Veremos,**

**Nos leemos pronto… un abrazo **

**Bye!**

**lizzy**


	11. Tanya Denali

Holaaaa!!

cambie el capitulo, Sweet Doll x  
ya que mi pc me traduce todo de español al ingles, aun cuando ya este en español, por eso al subir me tradujo y no me di cuenta... asi que por eso ahora el Capitulo Va dedicado a ti =)

* * *

Ya se tanto tiempo, ya no me quieren, pero perdón, estaba con las cosas de la u y eso me quitaba bastante tiempo, mas de lo que me gustaría, les cuento de manera rápida, estoy a dos semanas y media de terminar mi practica profesional y mi tesis un poco mas. Estoy como loca, y necesitaba desestresarme asi que decidi escribir un poco, les deje un capitulo mas largo de lo normal, sean buenitas ¿me perdonan?

**ahhh la historia es mi adaptacion de uno de mis libros favoritos... es muy antiguo.... del 70 por ahi... y por otro lado los personajes son de la fabulosa S. Meyer...**

**las ideas y adaptaciones son de mi loca mente...**

Un abrazooo grande…

lizzy, nos leemos abajo...

**Capitulo 10**

POV Bella

-si has terminado, podríamos irnos, y así visitar la torre, o hacer una excursión por el rio, o lo que mas te guste- me comento Mike, y la verdad que desde que se fue Edward no me interesaba hacer nada de eso, quería irme a mi hotel, tomar un baño de agua caliente e irme a dormir. Pero aquí el problema era ¿Cómo hacer eso, sin herir los sentimientos de Mike?

Así que lo primero que se me ocurrió fue decirle… -primero salgamos de aquí- y por no tener ninguna escusa me encontraba caminando por la avenida de Fleet Street, y por mas que sabia que Edward se había ido, mis ojos lo buscaron, pero nada y mis ojos se entristecieron. -_¿Por qué será bella? Mi conciencia hablándome, no será porque te a empezado a gustar?, cállate conciencia estúpida…-_

Mike me hablaba, pero ya no me interesaba nada de lo que me decía, si estaba siendo cruel, pero estaba con sueño y no tenia a Edward a mi lado, esa mescla era nueva e irritante. Además sentía que Edward se había ido por mi culpa, por ser demasiado amable justo en el momento que aparece Mike, Edward no lee mentes no podría saber que quería cambiar de actitud para llevarme mejor con él. Mike era muy agradable, de buen parecer y divertido, aunque a veces te estresaba con sus largas conversaciones, pero de algún modo la idea de pasar toda la tarde recorriendo Londres con el no me llamaba la atención.

-¿Qué haremos entonces? Me pregunto un sonriente Mike- ¿la torre, el río, Hyde Park? Aunque por el aspecto de las nubes lo mejor sería visitar un museo-

-me temo que no seré una gran compañía- intente que mi voz sonara cansada, con diplomacia, para que no se sintiera mal, además realmente estaba cansada- sabes Mike, realmente no se que es lo que me pasa, me desperté sintiéndome cansada y cada vez es peor- termine de decirle, espero que no se lo tome a mal.

-el cambio de horario- me contesto Mike enseguida- a algunas personas les sucede, en estos casos lo mejor que puedes hacer es dormir todas las horas que te haga falta hasta que se te pase.-Puso una mirada coqueta, que no me paso desapercibida- pero no creas que te escaparas tan fácilmente, si no quieres hoy conocer la ciudad, ¿Qué te parece que te llevara al teatro? Digamos mañana en a noche, a esa hora ya te sentirás mejor.- concluyo.

La verdad no me apetecía salir otra vez con el, había algo en su forma de ser que no me gustaba, pero estaba demasiado cansada para pensar en una buena escusa así que conteste que:-si, bueno gracias- con sueño mi mente no es capaz de mas.

-y ¿Dónde te estas hospedando?- te llamaré para arreglar el horario, primero sacaré las entradas- me pregunto Mike.

Le di el nombre del hotel, luego me acompaño a tomar un taxi y me ayudo a subir, antes de cerrar la puerta me dedico una ultima sonrisa, que a mi parecer intentaba ser coqueta, pero no lo lograba.

De vuelta al hotel, dormí toda la tarde, desperté justo a tiempo para ver un programa de televisión donde se hablaba sobre el príncipe Emmett y sus funciones como príncipe de Londres. Cuando termino baje a cenar al restaurante del hotel, la comida estaba deliciosa, pero aun sentía algo de cansancio, quise subir para comenzar mi nota para el periódico pero el sueño era demasiado así que me quede dormida sobre la cama sin darme cuenta.

Desperté cuando vinieron a tocar la puerta para el desayuno, pero en vez de sentirme como el día anterior, hoy me sentía con vida, con ganas de salir, de disfrutar y de escribir, debía admitir Mike tenía razón lo que necesitaba era dormir.

Me levante con ganas, tome mi desayuno realmente estaba exquisito, leí los periódicos de hoy, habían varias cosas sobre la boda, pero yo tenía mi material y debía ir a escribirlo.

Había algo que aun me daba vueltas en la cabeza, mis recuerdos del día anterior estaban borrosos, demasiado tarde me di cuenta que si hubiera dormido podría haberme evitado algunos problemas. Sobre todo esa extraña sensación de que había estado horriblemente malhumorada con Edward Cullen. Si lo pensaba bien Edward parecía haberlo hecho todo para que saliera bien, a su manera, pero lo había intentado, y yo simplemente fui pesada con él.

Pero el único consuelo que me quedaba hoy era ver mis notas de la catedral y que estaban claras y muy buenas, así que con ganas que me había dado este nuevo día. Consulte mi mapa para ver cuál era la mejor manera de llegar hasta el periódico, y solo en este momento sentí una nueva punzada de culpabilidad y otra mucha mas grande de gratitud.

Cuando Edward me había ido a buscar al aeropuerto y me había dado una "Visita por Londres al estilo Cullen" incluso cuando había estado tan cansado. Entonces pese a su aparente falta de simpatía, había hecho eso por ella. Tendría que buscar el momento para agradecerle había sido muy noble de su parte.

Salí del hotel para dirigirme a las oficinas de "Internacional Eclipse", ya el Sr. Félix me había dicho que podía ir escribir sin ninguna presión, así que pase casi toda la mañana escribiendo y corrigiendo mi artículo. En esa oficina había varios periodistas de distintas partes, pero había un ambiente de amistad, compañerismo por estar ahí y cubrir el evento más grande de la historia.

Aunque quería pensar que estaba totalmente concentrada en mi artículo, era una absurda mentira, ya que cada cierto tiempo miraba hacia la enorme puerta esperando que en cualquier momento apareciera Edward, pero nada, quizás hoy tenia mejores cosas que hacer que andar cuidando a la niña nueva de la ciudad. Pero por otro lado mi mente me decía lo contraria, quizás yo misma lo había ahuyentado con mi mal comportamiento, además que el solo le estaba haciendo un favor a Félix y tenía su propio trabajo que hacer.

Ya simplemente con todas esas ideas en la cabeza sería imposible seguir trabajando en el artículo, así que lo deje para más tarde, me dirigí a las oficinas del Sr. Félix, para saber exactamente qué acuerdo había tenido con Edward y asi poder liberar a este, pero por los ruidos que se escuchaban en su oficina, mejor no interrumpir, las personas que estaban ahí recibían toda mi compasión, escuchar a Félix enojado, era algo muy muy muy malo…

Baje de forma lenta la escalera, lo que menos me apetecía ahora era caer en medio del salón, y me encontré con una muy contenta Recepcionista

-¿Cómo van las cosas? Me pregunto

- muy bien gracias, -le conteste intentando acordarme de su nombre, soy muy mala para eso, pero ahí recordé Jessica Stanley- Creo que terminare por acostumbrarme a esta nueva ciudad.

-antes te acostumbraras tu que yo, nose como lo haces, estar completamente sola, en un país extraño, además que me sentiría completamente perdida, no sabría por dónde empezar.- me contesto una muy emocionada Jessica.

-A decir verdad jess-me había acordado que no le gustaba que la llamaran Jessica- para mí también es muy difícil, y me siento perdida, esta es la misión más grande que me han encomendado, y la verdad no sé como lo estaré haciendo, y quiero realizarlo bien. –no sé porque quería decírselo, quizás necesitaba desahogarme, pero me sentí muy bien después de darlo a conocer.

-me imagino- fue su respuesta, luego puso una cara entre compensación y envidia, mmm no debí haber visto mal, pero me volvió a hablar- pero al menos conseguiste a Edward Cullen como tu compañero, eso es magnífico ¿No es verdad que es maravilloso?- si definitivamente había tenido cara de envidia, ella quería estar en mi lugar.

-supongo que debe serlo- dije mas en un susurro, no estoy segura que me escuchara, luego se me ocurrió preguntar- ¿Todavía no ha venido hoy?

-Oh sí, vino a primera hora en la mañana- otra vez la mirada de soñadora…

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me espero?- se supone que trabajamos juntos es lógico que pregunte porque no me espera…

-solo vino a traer unas fotos, dijo que eran de la Catedral de San Pablo, y no dijo si iba a volver, lastima, una visita suya podría compensar con creces el resto del día…- esa mirada soñadora de Jessica me decía que ella lo veía como algo mas… pero no quise seguir ahondando, solo le sonreí, algo falsamente para ser sinceras conmigo misma.

-evidentemente contigo es encantador.- no pude frenar mi lengua.

Oh, pero yo creo que el es así, es como de esos hombres que tienen encanto natural, no se si entiendes lo que quiero decir, tiene ese nose que, que hace que todas no lo pensemos dos veces y lo queramos volver a mirar, pero en todo caso no soy tan tonta para creer que el podría llegar a fijarse en mi, el no me miraría dos veces, no del modo que me gustaría, mucho menos cuando está prácticamente comprometido con una actriz y una muy deslumbrante. Una chica ideal para el.

Por una razón que no pude entender, esta noticia me dio como un golpe en las costillas. Lo único que atine a decir -¿si?-

Y ahí siguió hablando Jessica, y yo la escuchaba con más entusiasmo que debería, aun cuando el golpe en las costillas aun se sentía.

-si, eso es lo que me dijo una vez el Sr. Masen cuando me encontró aquí suspirando y babeando por el Sr. Edward , sus palabras fueron "ESTAS SACUDIENDO EL ARBOL EQUIVOCADO"- hablando del sr. Masen mejor sigo trabajando antes que baje, estaba en una junta, y nunca termina de buen humor luego de ellas. Ah Bella, a propósito, si necesitas a alguien con quien hablar, siempre puedes llamar, te dejo mi numero, así nos podremos juntar un día de estos…-

Gracias- le respondí- lo recordaré

Me dirigí al parque, cuando estaba caminando bajo la sombra de esos hermosos arboles, comencé a cuestionarme porque sentía un vacio en mi interior, había supuesto que Edward estaba soltero, pero no seria raro que un _**hombre como él**__,_ estuviera _**prácticamente comprometido. **_Pero por otra parte si tenia tanto "encanto natural" como decía Jessica, como es que con ella se comportaba de esa manera. ¿Por qué era tan agrio con ella, y desde el momento en que se conocieron?

Sintiendo aun esa extraña inquietud decidí mirar a mi alrededor, camine junto al rio, donde los botes de paseo rizaban suavemente el agua, las nubes estaban en el cielo armando hermosas figuras y había una brisa que la hacía sentir como si estuviera en su propio cuento de hadas.

Pasee frente al reloj del big ben hacia el parlamento y de ahí me dirigí a la plaza que hay detrás de este, habían hermosos espacios verdes, si bien tuve que pasar por medio de un tráfico espantoso, mucha gente que iba u venia, llegar a es lugar era un verdadero regalo. La gente paseaba tranquilamente, los patos nadaban en su laguna, habían muchos extranjeros que estaban ahí por la boda, entonces decidí entrevistar a algunos, de segura a mis lectoras le gustaría saber que se sentía estar en Londres a la espera de la boda.

Tenía bastante material y era un poco tarde cuando regrese al hotel, lo primero que me dijeron en recepción es que habían llamado, y habían dicho que me vendrían a recoger a las siete, lo primero que vino a mi loca cabeza es que Edward había llamado, pero porque me recogería.

-si tiene alguna duda, mejor debería llamarlo, su nombre era Michel Newton.

La nota de decepción en mi voz y mi cara ya me la imaginaba, subí dispuesta a cancelar la cita, la verdad no tenia muchas ganas de salir, pero al abrir la guía de teléfonos eran tantos Newton que me di por vencida y me dirigí al cuarto de baño, si al menos saldría, tendría que pasarlo bien.

Como tenía bastante tiempo antes que Mike llegara, se me ocurrió la brillante idea, de que podría llamar a Edward, si bien trabajábamos juntos, y podría preguntarle si mañana iríamos a algún lado, o algo por el estilo, con indecisión, marque el numero de que salía en la tarjeta que me había dado. Espere…1…2…3…4…5…6 estaba a punto de colgar, pero junto alguien había respondido, su voz era muy femenina…

-Hola- ¿si?

-es el número del se-se-señor Cullen?

-Si, ¿quieres Hablar con Edward? Me temo que por el momento no esta ¿Quieres dejarle algún mensaje?

-No esta bien,- dije aun con la mente en blanco- llamaré luego.

-como usted quiera, aunque la verdad, no se ah que hora llegara, al menos me deja su nombre para decirle quien lo llamo.

-mi… mi nombre es Isabella swan, titubee, hace tiempo no lo hacía, me sentí con la obligación de decirle quien era…- soy periodista, estoy trabajando con él.

- Oh Si señorita swan, el me hablo de eso-replico la voz- le diré que usted llamo, tal vez el la llame luego.

Muy bien conteste, y luego colgué.

Mucho después de colgar la voz seguía en mi cabeza, había sido muy inglesa, y hablaba con total familiaridad, es como si siempre estuviera ahí, era su casa, su hogar, y recordó otra vez lo que le había dicho Jessica, el estaba prácticamente comprometido, y no era anormal que las parejas de hoy vivieran juntas claro antes de casarse, yo no estaba de acuerdo, pero quien sabe, aquí en Londres quizás eso era la moda.

No sabia realmente porque me dolia tanto, si bien Edward nunca se comporto de otra forma que me hiciera pensar que no estaba comprometido, pero la voz y la confirmación de lo que me había dicho Jessica temprano, hicieron que el nudo en mi interior fuera mas grande.

Hice un esfuerzo por restaurar mi animo, que estaba bastante bajo, porque me tenia que importar la vida de los demás. Me preocupe mucho mas por mi apariencia, y quería disfrurtar al máximo la velada con Mike, me recogi el cabello, en un arreglo muy elegante, me puse un vestido verde y sandalias de taco bajo, no quería que mi torpeza arruinara la noche, tome un chal para abrigarme, lo único que me faltaba era resfriarme.

Eran 10 para las 7 y baje al recibidor, trataba de pensar en mil cosas, pero lo único que había en mi mente en estos momentos era que en vez de Mike, me gustaría que fuera Edward quien me estuviera esperando para salir.

Me sonroje de solo pensarlo. Cuando fui al recibidor, ya estaba Mike, con una sonrisa radiante, se notaba que se había arreglado, pero no era tan alto como Edward, y su pelo era lacio y claro, y no desordenado y de color cobre, e incluso sus ojos azules llenos de admiración no se comparaban con unos ojos verdes.

Oh cálmate de una vez, no puedes estar comparando a otros con el. Y busque una sonrisa para este joven que antes hubiera considerado una buena cita, pero ahora mis gustos habían cambiado, Londres me estaba cambiando.

-estas muy bien, te vez esplendida, bella- me sonroje pero no por el cumplido, si no por la manera descarada en que los ojos de Mike se movían por mi cuerpo- trate de taparme mas con el chal, haber salido con el era una mala idea, ya me lo había advertido mi mente.

-espero que te guste la obra que vamos a ver- y ahí seguía con su discurso- es una obra nueva, pero esta my bien evaluada, sobre todo la actriz principal, dicen que ha sido una de las mejores actrices de los últimos tiempos- cuando nombro actriz me acorde de la casi comprometida de Edward, estaría aquí, trate de quitarme esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y me obligué a seguir escuchando a Mike.

-mira es aquí, te mostrare las instalaciones antes de ir a ver la obra- el teatro era inmenso y ahí en primera plana, en la cartelera estaba anunciada la obra que veríamos "los ojos del ayer", subimos a nuestros asientos ya que la obra estaba por empezar. Las cortinas de abrieron y mostraron la primera escena, había dos chicas ahí…

Y Mike me saco otra vez de mis pensamientos. Mira aquí esta Tanya Denali, ella es la actriz de la cual te hablaba… Mike apuntaba a una hermosa chica, de cabello rubio rojizo, alta y de piel pálida y unos ojos azules. Se movía con elegancia y gracia mientras conversaba con los otros actores.- pero creo que ya has oído hablar de ella. Seguía Mike conversando,.

-porque debí haber oído de ella? Le pregunte.

-creí que Edward te la había nombrado, ya que están casi comprometidos… que pretendía Mike, había sido un error haber salido con el… pero por otro lado mi mente estaba concentrada en otra cosa.

Ahora tenía un rostro para la voz, ella era realmente bella. Era Perfecta para Edward

* * *

les gusto???

Bueno el próximo capitulo aun no lo tengo listo, jajaja no me dio escribir tanto, pero les adelanto un poco la idea…

Edward llama a bella, y bella no esta porque esta en el teatro… Mike intenta convencer a bella de ir a comer a su casa… ¿Bella aceptara?

Luego una llamada entre Edward y bella…

Que parara entre ambos…

Uhhhhhhhh

Bueno un abrazo mil grande, muchas gracias por leer.

Por sus comentarios , sus favoritos, por todo…

Escríbanme, esperare sus comentarios

Un abrazo grande

lizzy


	12. Cita Con Mike

Hola!!!!!!!

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste

Este capitulo es la cita de Mike… así que veremos que tal les va a ellos dos…

Aclaración los personajes no son mios, son de S. Meyer, la historia es de mary Cristopher… y la adaptación es completamente mia, si bien sigue a la historia yo la adapto en cada capitulo.

Bueno gracias a todas las que dejaron comentarios en el capitulo anterior, y nos leemos abajo.

* * *

Capitulo 11

Cita con Mike.

POV Bella.

La obra era una historia de amor, de esas que tanto me gustan, pero la verdad es que no me concentre mucho en el guión, ya que por un lado, estaba Mike, con sus intentos de abrazarme, hablarme al oído y esas tonteras, yo intentaba ponerme al margen de esa situación, pero era realmente molesto, había sido una completa idiotez haber salido con él.

Pero esa era solo una de mis torturas, la mayoría del tiempo mis ojos estuvieron fijos en Tanya Denali, era realmente hermosa, tenía una figura que muchas mujeres envidiarían, no tanto como Lady Rose, pero si era hermosa, se notaba su perfecta figura, su perfecta sonrisa, su perfecto acento, su perfecto andar,

Todo en ella era perfecto, ella era perfecta, y lo que más me dolía, es que ella era perfecta para él.

La obra termino, y yo estaba cada vez más triste, porque me afectaba tanto que Edward saliera con alguien, que estuviera casi comprometido, si estaba bien, el era un hombre guapo, con una sonrisa perfecta, con una personalidad atrayente…. Ahhhhh estúpida yo, es un hombre arrogante, que lo único que hace es burlarse de mi.

-y ¿te gusto la obra?- pregunto Mike.

Oh, verdad que venía con él- si, estuvo muy buena, muchas gracias por invitarme.- esa respuesta fue mas de cortesía, que de otra cosa…

-si, igual Tanya lo hizo muy bien- y aquí iba Mike con sus comentarios sobre ella.

-deben ser o tres años que están juntos, hasta se dijo que se iban a casar, pero por el momento al parecer Tanya quiere concentrarse en su carrera.- comento Mike.

Muy lentamente di vuelta mi cara para controlar mi expresión, ya me estaba imaginando yo, que Mike me había llevado a ver esta obra por algo en particular, pero por ella.

-¿ella es la razón por la cual me trajiste a ver esta obra?- mi voz sonaba calmada lo cual era muy bueno.

-No!, claro que no-respondió- estas fueron las únicas entradas que pude conseguir para una obra decente, esta era la mejor que había que estuviera disponible, pero de todos modos, creo que si vas a trabajar con Edward sería bueno que supieras en que están las cosas, cual es su situación.- comento Mike.

Tenía que calmarme, Isabella cálmate repetía una y otra vez mi mente, para el momento que mire a Mike, mi expresión estaba totalmente controlada.

-Mike ¿Qué te hace pensar que no se nada al respecto? Yo ya sabía que tiene una amiga, su vida privada a mi no me concierne. Su vida privada es solo cosa suya.- me felicite a mi misma mi voz sonaba bastante bien y calmada.

-¿lo es? Ayer me pareció ver que te gustaba, yo percibo esas corrientes subterráneas, ya sabes como es, un observador se da cuenta de esas cosas, hasta cuando las personas involucradas no se dan cuenta. – Mike me miraba esperando que le dijera algo.

-Sabes Mike, no se que tan buen observador eres, porque si no te diste cuenta solo lo conozco hace unas horas.

-¿así que me he equivocado? Me contesto Mike.

-¡Por su puesto que si! Edward y yo solo somos colegas para este trabajo, si sentiste alguna corriente subterránea, debe haber sido…mmm… debe haber sido una corriente de hostilidad. El detesta que lo haya asignado a este trabajo, y no le importa si lo demuestra. Le conteste.

-Bueno realmente ese es un alivio, me contesto Mike con una sonrisa, que por la forma que tenia no me gusto, nada de nada.

Estábamos ya caminando por las frescas calles del west end, iluminadas con neon, aspire el aire puro y la verdad en ese momento solo quería llegar al hotel. Pero como siempre Mike sacándome de mi ensoñación.

-¿Dónde vamos a comer bella? – pregunto Mike,- la verdad los restaurantes están repletos después de la obra, creo que nos resultara mas fácil descansar en mi casa, hago un poco de carne y ensaladas, y deje una botella de vino al fresco.

Claro seguro no tenía previsto que los restaurantes estarían llenos, si había dejado una botella de vino, tenia que buscar la forma de rechazar esa invitación, una cena en su casa con un hombre como Mike, no era muy buena idea, y como si Dios hubiera escuchado mis plegarias, ahí estaba un restauran de comida china, bastante pequeño y vacio, yupi! Quise saltar, pero se vería mal.

-mira Mike, ahí hay uno de comida china, y no se ve repleto, que te parece si como tu me invitaste a cenar, yo te invito a comer.

La expresión de Mike, era todo un poema, simplemente hubiera querido tener una cámara en ese momento, pero dura solo unos segundos, porque volvió a poner su sonrisa experta y me tomo del brazo acompañándome a cruzar la calle hasta llegar al restaurante.

Cuan diferente se había sentido cuando Edward había tomado mi brazo, las corrientes eléctricas y lo cómoda que me sentía a pesar de su hostilidad. –hay bella- mi conciencia otra vez hablándome- estas mal deja de pensar en un hombre que está prácticamente comprometido, y además, no lo conoces hace mas de algunas horas atrás.

Y claro que mi mente tiene razón, como podía pensar tanto en él. Bueno ya en mi habitación tendría tiempo de seguir torturándome, ahora debía terminar "mi cita" con Mike.

Para el momento en que terminamos la comida, todas las dudas que podría tener acerca de Mike, se confirmaron. Aunque el tenia su encanto y las sonrisas que me daba, había en el pocas cosas que resultaran atrayentes, y además estaba la idea que el pensaba en mi como una extranjera solitaria a la cual sería muy fácil engatusar y llevarla a la cama. Cuando surgió otra vez la propuesta por parte de Mike, de ir a tomar la última copa a la casa de este, me negué rotundamente, dejando muy en claro que tendría que perder sus esperanzas en cuanto a eso.

Rodeados de distintos turistas, caminamos hacia Piccadilly Circus. Pasamos junto a un artista que ofrecía rápidos croquis a los turistas que como nosotros paseaban por el parque. Mike me ofreció realizar uno, pero la verdad no quería ningún recuerdo de esta noche, y menos algún recuerdo con él. Así que luego de un rato de insistencia logro que al menos me llevara un recuerdo de mi rostro.

En este sector habían bastante puestos, cerca de nosotros un hombre bajo vendía medallas recordatorios, baratijas y sombreros de hongos de cartón. Casi todos los negocios que vendían recuerdos de Londres estaban abiertos, era un gran momento para el comercio esta época.

-¿Qué te parece un recuerdo de nuestra primera cita?- Me pregunto Mike. La verdad no me agradaba la palabra primera cita, si por mi fuera esta sería la primera y la última cita, o más bien salida para conocer la ciudad.

-no tienes por qué molestarte- le conteste, pero no me escucho, me tomo otra vez por el brazo y me guio a un bazar, en una estantería se apilaban distintos vaqueros y en la otra había una gran cantidad de remeras, habían muchas más novedades, muchas de las cuales conmemoraban la boda real, y habían otras que realmente eran de muy mal gusto.

Había mucho ruido, autos pasando, música a todo volumen, y más encima Mike explicándome cada cosa, la verdad solo asentía, se me hacía imposible escuchar todo lo que él decía, luego se acerco con una remera en la mano, la abrió y ahí había una fotografía del príncipe Emmett y su novia Lady Rose.

-Son muy escasas- grito en medio de todo el ruido.- solo conseguimos unas pocas.

-¿Cuánto cuesta?- le pregunte.

-es un regalo- contesto Mike, luego hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el vendedor el cual asintió, tomo la remera y la envolvió entregándomela. Y volviendo Mike a tomar nuevamente su brazo me dirigió hacia la calle otra vez.

Fue un alivio salir de ahí, la música ya estaba por reventarme los oídos, soy un amante de la música, pero claro música de calidad.

Mike me explico que era su negocio, que no me preocupara por el precio, y que la remera me iba a quedar excelentemente bien.

-bella, de verdad no te preocupes la remera te quedara excelentemente bien, así que no hay ningún problema, además por eso estas aquí ¿o no? Vienes a la boda- me dijo Mike después de decirle por milésima vez que a pesar de que fuera su negocio no era necesario haberme regalado la remera.

-está bien, solo porque no quiero discutir- termine aceptando.

-me alegro mucho, esto de la boda es algo que nos viene muy bien a nosotros los comerciantes, nos da mucho dinero, todos andan buscando algo que les recuerde a la boda y ahí estamos nosotros y se lo ofrecemos- termino de comentar Mike.

Si todo su intento de coquetearme, de invitarme a su casa y de aclarar la situación de Edward realmente me habían molestado, esto fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, su comentario sobre la boda había sido lo último que quería escuchar.

El solo tenia interés en el dinero, ninguno en su futuro rey y la esposa de este.

Cuando volvimos al Hotel Delfín, yo ya tenía una escusa muy bien planeada para cuando Mike me invitara a salir, pero no fue necesario, creo que el leyó la hostilidad en mi rostro, se despidió de un beso en su mejilla, y con un te llamare luego para salir, por lo cual al parecer entendió completamente el mensaje.

Algo menos que solucionar, pensé.

Había sido la noche menos interesante, para partir había sido con el hombre equivocado y eso sin pensar al ver la estupenda *nótese el sarcasmo* visión de la _amiguita_ de Edward.

La verdad nunca tendría la oportunidad de competir con Tanya por Edward, incluso si fuera ese tipo de mujer que es capaz de romper una relación, Edward nunca se fijaría en mi,

Trate de sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, lo único que tenia que intentar hacer ahora era dejar de pensar en Edward como otra cosa, el era con quien trabajaba, ni siquiera alcanzaba para llegar a ser mi amigo.

Pero por el momento ahora tenía una remera del príncipe y su novia, la fui a buscar, la desenvolví y me la probé frente al espejo, sonreí , realmente estaba linda y me quedaba bien, recordé la remera que tuve en mi adolescencia de los Beatles, ¡la había usado con tanto orgullo! Y así mismo pensaba usar esta remera, con orgullo, demostrando cuando le importaba el idilio real.

Ya estaba acostada y apunto de apagar la luz cuando escuche sonar el teléfono, mamá pensé, divise la hora intentando calcular la diferencia de horario, pero de pronto me congele, toda mi sangre subió a mis mejillas, cuando por medio del auricular escuche la aterciopelada voz de Edward Cullen.

* * *

Y que les pareció el capitulo??

Espero que bien, estaba entre el dilema de darles a conocer quien llamaba o no, pero he sido un poco mala al demorarme en actualizar, así que por eso les dije que era Edward, el próximo capitulo estoy pensando hacer un pequeño Edward POV que me dicen???

Bueno espero sus comentarios, un abrazo grande =)

Nos leemos

lizzy


	13. La Llamada

Aclaración, los personajes no son mios, que mas quisiera yo, un Edward Cullen, humano para mi solita, por eso pedi uno para navidad… jajajaja

Saludos nos leemos mas abajo….

lizzy

* * *

Capitulo 12

La Llamada

POV Bella

-¿hola? ¿Bella?

La voz de Edward sonaba por el otro lado del auricular, trate de sonar lo mas indiferente que puede cuando le respondí, pero mis mejillas estaban rojas a más no poder, y mi estomago, lleno de ¿mariposas? –_no eso no podía suceder, mariposas ¿en mi estomago?, claro en mis sueños_- mejor le contesto a Edward antes de seguir peleando con mi conciencia.

-Hola Edward- mi voz sonaba bastante tranquila, nada que diera paso a la batalla entre mi estomago, y mi subconsciente.

-bueno, estas allí- fue la respuesta desde la otra línea. –

-si estoy aquí, este es mi hotel, donde mas podría estar- era obvio que estaba diciendo Edward, obvio que tenía que estar en mi habitación.

- Estaba por dar parte a la policía para que la buscaran, es la cuarta vez que intento ponerme en contacto contigo esta noche- me contesto.

-¿De veras?- mi voz por más que la controlo tenía esa nota de ilusión.

-Bueno me dejo dicho que la llamara ¿No? Estaba empezando a pensar que le había ocurrido algo horrible- ah era eso, se me había olvidado por un momento la llamada de la tarde…

-tranquilo- le dije- estoy bien, y por cierto le dieron mal el mensaje, solo dije que intentaría ubicarle más tarde-

-oh, ya veo, pero era algo importante- pregunto Edward.

-mmm, No, no especialmente, solo pensé que estaríamos en contacto, yo….yo… esperaba verlo hoy- las palabras surgían solas y mas encima se notaba el nerviosismo de mi voz, hubiera dado lo que fuera por haber mordido mi lengua antes de decirle a Edward lo impaciente que estaba por verlo, algo que ni yo misma entendía demasiado bien.

-¿Me extraño? – su tono lento e irónico, tan inesperado me confundió y respondí vacilante.

-no, no- ahh porque mi voz sonaba tan nerviosa- ¡No quise decir eso! Estuve demasiado ocupada para pensar en ti- claro ahora mas encima le daba explicaciones. ¿Quién me entendía?

-ahhhh- me daba la impresión de que estaba disfrutando esta conversación.

-la verdad es que en la tarde llame porque quería disculparme por mi comportamiento de ayer- tendría que aprender a controlar mi voz cada vez que Edward estuviera presente, o al teléfono. No podía sonar tan nerviosa.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso ayer?- ahora hacia como si no supiera…

-me volví a casa y dormí toda la tarde y la noche también, estaba hecha polvo, creo que fue el cambio de horario- la verdad me sentía nerviosa dándole explicaciones, pero me acorde de que le debía otra disculpa- y además me quería disculpar porque estuve ayer un poco irascible contigo, lo… siento…-

Desde el otro lado de la línea se escucho un silencio, pensé que había cortado, pero no, escuchaba su respiración, el silencio era más bien como si estuviera escogiendo las palabras adecuadas para responder, hasta que finalmente me dijo muy bajo.

-¿debo entender que rechazo la invitación de Mike para conocer la ciudad?

-sí, claro, si me estaba durmiendo de pie, me fui al poco rato que te fuiste tú- le respondí.

-pero saliste con el esta noche- me dijo con una leve chispa de ¿amargura? En su voz.

Instantáneamente me puse a la defensiva, nunca me había gustado que me preguntaran con quien salía y con quién no. Y mucho menos él, que ya tenía a su amiguita…

-¿Quién te dijo eso?- le conteste con un poco mas de enojo del necesario.

El se limito a contestar –la recepcionista del hotel. Cuando la llame mas temprano me dijo que habías salido con un hombre rubio, y conociendo a Mike como lo conozco, me imagine que debía ser el, cuando encuentra a una mujer, tiene una sola idea en la cabeza. De modo que pensé que era mejor que la llamara para estar seguro de que estaba bien-

Claro, una sola idea en la cabeza, y yo sabía cuál era esa, pero más que una idea, tuvo dos ideas en su cabeza. Y no sabía cuál de las dos me desagradaba mas. Si que me hubiera mostrado a Tanya Denali, o que hubiera intentado tantas veces llevarme a su piso.

Pero que se creía Edward intentando defenderme de Mike, cuando el estaba casi comprometido con ella. Y ella estaba en su casa, ella le había conquistado. Era normal ahora que las parejas vivieran juntas, pero para la familia Swan eso sería una aberración. Estaba realmente molesta que no me di cuenta que Edward estaba aun al teléfono-

-bella, estas ahí aun-

-¿Quién te nombro mi guardián moral?- pregunte con mas enojo de lo necesario, pero de verdad quien lo nombro, con que cara me venia a decir eso…

-Como yo fui quien los presento, me sentía responsable-claro solo era una responsabilidad- habría podido inducirla fácilmente a que fuera con el a su casa, y usted es tan inocente, que quizás no se hubiera dado cuenta, o no se hubiera podido enfrentar a la situación.- me contesto.

Y eso fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, la vieja y doble moral, ¿Cómo tenia cara de decirme esas cosas cuando estaba viviendo, con su amiguita la actriz?

-No tenía idea que los hombres ingleses fueran tan protectores- dije sarcásticamente- Mike se tomo el trabajo de informarme con respecto a ti, también por cómo me describes cualquiera creería que me acabo de caer de un árbol. Soy una mujer crecidita ¿sabes?-

-eso es lo que me preocupa- contesto Edward- y ¿Qué le dijo Mike sobre mi?

No le diría todo, creo que con una frase él lo entendería- la verdad no mucho, pero fuimos a ver una obra llamada "Los ojos del ayer" la primera actriz estaba muy bien, puedes decirle que le dije y darle mis felicitaciones- creo que eso fue más que directo.

Después de una larga pausa, el contesto sin ninguna emoción en su voz.

-lo haré, bien considero que he recibido un reto en forma debida. Y de acuerdo, perdón por haberme preocupado por su bienestar. Buenas noches.

Y luego sono el sonido de que habían cortado. Estaba ardiendo, en una apasionada mezcla de enojo y dolor, maldiciendo en voz baja, colgué violentamente y apague la luz y me enrosque en la cama, y realmente no estaba muy segura de cual de los dos estaba mas enojada, si Edward o yo.

Una vez le dije a mi abuelo que todos los hombres eran poco interesantes e insípidos, pero era un adjetivo que de ninguna manera podía aplicarse a Edward Cullen… exasperante, si, cínico, autoritario, enigmático, si… pero por supuesto no insípido, aunque una parte lógica de mi mente dijera que no, tenia que admitir que su presencia y hasta su voz al teléfono, despertaban todos sus sentidos…

Vivian…

* * *

**Bueno Chicas/os ya se que me quieren matar por demorarme tanto y mas encima les traigo un capitulo tan corto… la verdad perdón…**

**Pero siempre que me demoro tengo una sorpresa para ustedes, así que esta no es la excepción, **

**Espero haya quedado bien, porque estoy un poco cansada con la u y todo, pero echaba de menos escribir….**

**Así que ya no las molesto más y les dejo su pequeño regalo**

* * *

POV Edward.

Había intentado convencerme de que todo era un misterio para mi, nada mas me llamaba la atención de ella…

Pero porque esa preocupación. No debí dejarla sola con Mike, pero ella se mostraba tan feliz con el, le hablaba, le sonreía, sonrisas que nunca me daba a mi, sonrisas que eran solo para el.

Pero ¿Qué tiene el que no tenga yo? – el no tiene una muralla alrededor?-

Estúpida conciencia…

Pero no, no pensaría en ella, y en que en este mismo momento debe estar paseando con Mike, conociendo la ciudad.

Y no es que estuviera celoso de eso, simplemente me preocupaba, yo los había presentado, yo le había dado el espacio, yo los había dejado solos.

Sabía que mi mente seguiría dándome malas pasadas, así que decidí que lo mejor sería ir a dormir un rato.

Mis sueños fueron todo, menos tranquilos, y como iban a ser tranquilos, si bella apareció en ellos, bella y Mike…

Ese día la verdad no me apetecía por nada del mundo ver a bella, oh al menos eso intentaba creer.

Fui al trabajo, deje las fotos que había sacado para ella, y luego con la idea de desconcentrarme un poco fui a hacer mi propio trabajo.

Era impresionante como la gente cambiaba por la festividad de la boda, les llamaba la atención y querían estar ahí, pendiente de todo, y ¿Por qué? Yo no lo entendía, en vez de estar tan pendiente de la vida de los demás, deberían estar pendientes de sus propias familias, o de la gente que realmente necesitaba atención.

Termine mi trabajo, y por mas increíble que pueda parecer, al intentar no pensar en ella, mas aparecía ella en mi mente, un poco enojado llegue a casa, y cual no fue mi sorpresa al ver a un pequeño duende endemoniado… jajajaja sabia que detestaba que le dijera así, pero no que lo pensara.

-hola Alice- salude a mi hermana menor.

-hola Eddie, como esta mi hermano favorito- eso era raro, ella debía querer algo.

-Alice se puede saber que pretendes…

Nada, solo hermano necesito quedarme unos días aca, no te molesta cierto.

Y puso su cara de cordero, que nadie le puede negar algo.

-claro que no allie, sabes que este departamento también es tuyo, además solo llegare a dormir, tengo demasiado trabajo.

-pero si solo estas con tu libro, ¿o no? – pregunto, ella siempre tan curiosa.

-no, tengo que hacer unas fotografías que me pidió Félix para una periodista extranjera.

-es una chica Eddie, estas trabajando con una chica, y Edward Cullen porque tienes esa mirada, ¿Quién es? ¿es linda? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Tiene novio? ¿Por qué sonríes?-

Y la deje haciendo mil y unas películas, ella siempre sacaba conclusiones equivocadas- o quizás no tan equivocadas, susurro mi conciencia-

Me recosté en cama un rato antes de salir a ver otra vez a Alice, de seguro tenia mil y unas preguntas que hacerme. Y claramente no quería pensar en ella, no en ella. Pero simplemente recordé sus ojos y sin querer me quede dormido flotando en un mar achocolatado.

Desperté después de dos horas, y Salí al encuentro de mi queridísima hermana.

-Edward te llamo la chica con la que estás trabajando.

Me miro esperando mi reacción, así que fue lo menos obvio, o eso pretendí.

-mmm, ¿Qué dijo?

-es extremadamente tímida, conteste y se quedo callada, pensó que se había equivocado de numero, y luego que no era nada importante, que te llamaría luego y antes de cortar sentí que ella me decía obligadamente quien era y que estaba trabajando contigo.

Ups. Bella pensara ¿Qué estoy con alguien? Quizás debería llamar, si es lo mejor, tome el teléfono sin darme cuenta de cómo me miraba Alice.

No me contesto nadie. Colgué con frustración.

-así me dices que no es nada, hermanito- y sin mas se fue a su habitación.

Yo recordé que ella ayer había salido con Mike, y si le había pasado algo, volvi a llamar y me contesto la recepcionista del hotel informándome que bella había salido con un chico rubio.

No habían que tener dos dedos en la frente para saber que ese chico era Mike, no sabia si estaba enojado, si estaba furioso con bella, con Mike o conmigo, por haberla dejado sola con el… pero estaba furioso.

Eran las 9 de la noche decidí llamar otra vez, nada.

Las 10, llame, nada…

Cuando me estaba dando por vencido tome otra vez el teléfono y marque el número de bella.

Después de un rato contestaron.

-¿hola? ¿Bella? – mi voz sonaba mas ansiosa de lo que realmente quería, pero es que en verdad me tenia muy preocupado. Solo preocupación, nada mas- _si claro_, mi conciencia, estúpida conciencia.

-Hola Edward- su voz era tranquila, y mi nombre en sus labios sonaba genial, ya Edward vamos concéntrate llamas porque estas preocupado, porque salió con el odioso de Mike, y juro que si le hizo algo me las pagaría.

-bueno, estas allí- pensando en Mike mi voz sono mas ruda.–

-si estoy aquí, este es mi hotel, donde mas podría estar- ahora debe pensar que soy un estúpido, pero si había llamado y no contestaba era obvio que no estuvo en su habitación todo el rato..

- Estaba por dar parte a la policía para que la buscaran, es la cuarta vez que intento ponerme en contacto contigo esta noche- simplemente respondí.

-¿De veras?- su voz tenía se escuchaba ¿alegre? ¿estaba contenta de que me preocupara? .

-Bueno me dejo dicho que la llamara ¿No? Estaba empezando a pensar que le había ocurrido algo horrible- Alice no me había dicho nada de eso, pero necesitaba una escusa.

-tranquilo- contesto- estoy bien, y por cierto le dieron mal el mensaje, solo dije que intentaría ubicarle más tarde-

-oh, ya veo, pero era algo importante- pregunte Edward. ¿Por qué me importaba tanto lo que ella pensara?

-mmm, No, no especialmente, solo pensé que estaríamos en contacto, yo….yo… esperaba verlo hoy- se escuchaba nerviosa, como si no hubiera controlado lo que decía. Y yo tampoco era un experto conteste lo primero que se vino a mi mente.

-¿Me extraño? – mi tono de voz fue bajo, como si anhelará que me dijera que si. _Edward Cullen contrólate._

-no, no- se puso nerviosa, su voz lo demostraba- ¡No quise decir eso! Estuve demasiado ocupada para pensar en ti- golpe bajo, yo pensé todo el día y la noche anterior en ella..

-ahhhh- y que esperabas que te dijera que pensaba en ti, recuerda solo se quedan dos semanas y los días están pasando...

-la verdad es que en la tarde llame porque quería disculparme por mi comportamiento de ayer- tenia que sacar el tema de ayer, claro ella salió con Mike. _Por tu culpa,_ cállate conciencia estúpida.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso ayer?- trate de sonar lo mas indiferente posible.

-me volví a casa y dormí toda la tarde y la noche también, estaba hecha polvo, creo que fue el cambio de horario y además me quería disculpar porque estuve ayer un poco irascible contigo, lo… siento…-

Me quede en silencio, no sabia que contestar, bueno si sabia ella se estaba disculpando, debía decirle algo, pero de repente algo de lo que dijo me quedo dando vuelta, ella se había ido ayer a su hotel, no había salido, y yo acá calentándome la cabeza por eso…

-¿debo entender que rechazo la invitación de Mike para conocer la ciudad?

-sí, claro, si me estaba durmiendo de pie, me fui al poco rato que te fuiste tú- me respondió.

-pero saliste con el esta noche- mi voz sono amarga, claro que habían salido.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?- la había hecho enojar, y se escuchaba gracioso, no me molesto para que mi limite a contestar –la recepcionista del hotel. Cuando la llame mas temprano me dijo que habías salido con un hombre rubio, y conociendo a Mike como lo conozco, me imagine que debía ser el, cuando encuentra a una mujer, tiene una sola idea en la cabeza. De modo que pensé que era mejor que la llamara para estar seguro de que estaba bien-

Ella se había quedado en silencio, que pasara en estos momentos por su cabeza, y porque me importa tanto, ¿Por qué? Ella derriba los muros a mi alrededor y eso me molestaba, me hacía sentir débil, no quería, no podía. Debía buscar algo ah que aferrarme, ella no seria importante para mi, ella se iría, pero ahora estaba en el teléfono y no contestaba

-bella, estas ahí aun-

-¿Quién te nombro mi guardián moral?- dijo enojada.

-Como yo fui quien los presento, me sentía responsable, habría podido inducirla fácilmente a que fuera con el a su casa, y usted es tan inocente, que quizás no se hubiera dado cuenta, o no se hubiera podido enfrentar a la situación.- le respondí algo que no le hiciera pensar que yo pensaba en ella.

-No tenía idea que los hombres ingleses fueran tan protectores- dijo sarcásticamente- Mike se tomo el trabajo de informarme con respecto a ti, también por cómo me describes cualquiera creería que me acabo de caer de un árbol. Soy una mujer crecidita ¿sabes?-

-eso es lo que me preocupa- le conteste, no tenia idea porque estaba tan enojada conmigo, solo me preocupaba por ella, y ahora tenia otra preocupación, que le habrá dicho Mike de mi - y ¿Qué le dijo Mike sobre mi?

la verdad no mucho, pero fuimos a ver una obra llamada "Los ojos del ayer" la primera actriz estaba muy bien, puedes decirle que le dije y darle mis felicitaciones-

ah eso explicaba muchas cosas, Mike le hablo de Tanya, y esta bien ahí esta mi forma de mantenerme a raya de esto, de ella.

-lo haré, bien considero que he recibido un reto en forma debida. Y de acuerdo, perdón por haberme preocupado por su bienestar. Buenas noches.

Y corte, Mi madre se moriría si supiera como estoy tratando a una chica, pero es lo mejor, ella no sabe nada de mi y me juzga y yo solo quería que tuviera cuidado con Mike, pero eso le pasa a uno por ser caballero, pero al menos ahora no derrumbara mis muros, me dejara solo, y se irá en unos días. Simplemente no te entiendo Isabella Swan.

Más que no entenderte, no me entiendo a mí mismo.

Prometí nunca volver a enamorarme, y menos de alguien pasajero, de alguien que estará aquí por tan poco tiempo, que sueña con príncipes, y con su final feliz.

Ella no era para mi, y yo por mas que me doliera admitir, no era para ella, en que mundo paralelo ella estaría conmigo.

-así me dices que no pasa nada, Edward, esa mirada dice mucho mas que todas las palabras que puedas expresar- me dijo Alice, que no sabia desde hace cuanto estaba ahí escuchando.

-es una buena chica, y se nota que es especial para ti, no la trates mal, tu también mereces ser feliz.- y otra vez se fue dejándome sumido en mis pensamientos.

¿Por qué con bella sentía que podía volver a intentarlo?

* * *

Estoy perdonada??

=D

bueno muchisiiiimas

Gracias a

SensualCandyDoll

Sweet Doll x

MirCel

Cullen's Dream Weaver

Rei Hino Cullen

Suiza-love

Por sus comentarios, de corazón espero que este capítulo les guste

Con cariño

lizzy'daydreaming


End file.
